What If
by TheAddictedFanWriter
Summary: What if Brooke got pregnant on season one of One Tree Hill? My version of how it should've played out! BRUCAS
1. Chapter 1

The "**big** what if" Brooke got pregnant on season one? My version of what should have been...

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any brand name items mentioned!

* * *

Brooke slammed her car door shut

Brooke slammed her car door shut. She took a deep cleansing breath and walked into the small pit-stop store.

_**DING**_ the bell rang as she entered. A scruffy, cave man, looking clerk stared at her. What was his problem? Brooke averted her eyes to the floor as she walked. The almost cheery music added to her frustration. She couldn't back out again. She had to know, the suspense was killing her. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the box. The sighed, if only there was someone to lean on. But she knew she could never forgive Lucas or Peyton. The cheating jerk he was and with her best friend! Well ex-best friend. Brooke quickly snatched one and fast walked to the counter. She slowly put it down.

"Is that all?" he asked. Brooke nodded and looked around to make sure no one she knew was there. But all she saw was a bunch of old lady's looking for some medicine.

"Five dollars," he said. She slid him the bill.

"Is there a-"

"Down the hall and to the left," he cut her off. She smiled and grabbed the bag.

"Ugh," Brooke gagged. It smelt horrible. The dim light made it hard to read the instructions. Rapidly, she shook the test when she finished.

"Come on, Come on," she muttered as she continued to shake the crap out of it.

"Oh shi-"

"Excuse me, is anyone in there?" a squeaky voice was heard. Brooke jumped out of her skin. She threw the stick in the bag, and placed it in her purse.

"Thanks," a little girl said as she sprang into the bathroom. She must have had to go.

Like a zombie she walked slowly to her car. Brooke rested her head in her hands and sobbed.

Karen walked towards the store. Man what a long day she thought. Karen stopped to ponder. Who owned a pale blue bug? Oh, yes, that's right Brooke. She walked over and saw Brooke sobbing. She gently knocked on the window. Brooke looked up at Karen. She rapidly wiped her tears.

"Hunny, are you okay?" Karen asked when Brooke rolled down the window.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," Brooke said offering Karen a fake smile, which Karen saw right threw.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked this time hoping for an answer.

"Of course," Brooke said as she started the car.

"Well, if you wanna talk, you know where to find me," Karen said with a hint of disappointment present in her voice.

"Thanks Karen. Bye," Brooke said as she backed out.

Karen waved goodbye and headed in the store. She scanned the aisles for cough drops. Keith had a horrible cough that was keeping her up at night. Being a man, he didn't want to go to the hospital to check it out. Karen smiled as she picked up a package of cherry lozenges. She quickly scanned her mind for anything else they would need. Hmmm…..bread? No. milk? No. cereal. Yes. Karen grabbed Lucky Charms, Lucas' favorite.

"How are you today, Karen?" the clerk asked.

"Just fine, Joseph. How about yourself?" Karen asked as she placed the cereal and lozenges on the counter.

"I've been better. Business was slow today until about an hour ago. You sick?" he asked as he held up the lozenges to be scanned.

"No, my fiancée, Keith is," Karen said as she dangled her hand in front of him.

"What?! When did this happen?" Joseph asked.

"Last night," Karen said as she pulled out her wallet.

"Congrats," he said as he took the money.

"Thanks," Karen said, beaming.

"Your-"

_**SCREEEEECH BOOOOM**_

Karen and Joseph turned around to see what that terrible noise was.

"No….No," Karen said as she ran out of the store.

* * *

**A/N:** SO, here is the first chapter. The next chapter is on its way and it will be longer. Let me know how I'm doing, READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N

: Thanks for all of you who read and reviewed. **I LOVE EVERYONE'S REVIEWS**! Also, i am so happy you all like it! Thanks for the favorite story add. I really could go on and on! Lol! This chapter focuses more on the aftermath of the **accident**. Hopefully, you like it!

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own One Tree Hill!

* * *

Karen's heart skipped a beat as she saw the site in front of her. Brooke's pale blue bug had been hit on the driver's side. Karen squinted to see Brooke still in the car. Oh no! Karen noticed a big black truck, on the other side. She rushed towards the accident.

"I'm sorry Mrs., but please wait behind the line like the others," the policeman said as he put his arm out in front of her, blocking her.

"No, you don't expect me to wait, do you?" Karen asked.

"Please, be patient," he said. Patient. Ha! That was a good one!

"Well, at least tell me what happened," Karen said.

"From what we can tell, a drunk driver hit her. He ran a red light and rammed into her," the police man said. Karen gasped.

"Doug, over here," policemen called as he was talking to a drunken man. That must be the driver. Karen became furious. Because of his stupidity, an innocent girl had to pay for it. Karen pulled out her phone.

"H-Hello," Keith said in between a coughing fit.

"Keith?" Karen said softly. How was she gonna tell him? More importantly, how was she gonna tell Lucas?

"Baby, what's wrong?" Keith asked as he sensed the sadness in her voice.

"Umm…I…Brooke-was-in-an-accident!" Karen said all in one breath.

"Whoa! Hunny, slow down," Keith said.

"It's Brooke!"

"What about her?" Keith asked as Lucas came in from the River Court.

"She was in a terrible accident," Karen said.

"Brooke was in a terrible accident," he repeated. Lucas dropped the dirty basketball to the floor. He was in shock.

"Where?" Keith asked.

"Corner of Wood and Peach Street," Karen said.

"We are coming!" Keith said Lucas and him, rushed to Karen and Brooke.

* * *

"What's taking so _**damn**_ long?" Karen mumbled.

"Any news?" Keith asked as he placed a comforting arm around her waist.

"We don't know," Karen said. Lucas had the deer in the headlights look. Finally, the doctors took Brooke out of the car and placed her on a stretcher. Brooke had blood stains on her shirt and a cut on her head. That was just the physical damage. No one knew what the internal damage was. But they prayed there was none.

"Let's go," Lucas said as he rushed into the back of Keith's car. The image of Brooke's bloody body played over and over, in his head. No matter how hard he tried, nothing could take the image away.

Meanwhile….

Peyton grabbed a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Today, like every other week was OC night. Brooke had started the tradition since the first show. They would come over to Peyton's and have popcorn. Brooke was a fanatic and in due time, so was Peyton. Peyton almost broke down. She collapsed on the couch. She missed the bubbly presence on the couch. She missed fighting over favorite couples.

**FLASHBACK **_"What are you, pregnant?" Marissa joked. Teresa looked away._

"Oh yeahhhhh!" Peyton said.

"So she might be pregnant," Brooke said.

"With **Ryan's** baby," Peyton corrected.

"Keyword, **might,**" Brooke said.

"Still, Ryan and Teresa might make it as a couple," Peyton said as she taunted.

"Nope, Marissa and Ryan all the way!" Brooke said.

"We shall see," Peyton said.

**FLASHBACK**

**Brooke **indeed was right. But even the little things, she missed. Peyton sighed as she turned on the TV.

"_Hi! I'm Carry Andrews, reporting to you from the studio here at Tree Hill. Just moments ago, a car accident occurred at the corner of Peach and Wood Street. A drunk driver named Bobby Cotton ran into a sixteen yea- old girl. That girl is Brooke Davis, the well known captain of the Ravens cheer team. She was rushed to the hospital after a report of losing a lot of blood. No news on whether she is okay." The TV anchor, Carry, said. _

Peyton sat there, flabbergasted. She pinched herself. Was this a dream? Her best friend Brooke? B. Davis? Peyton grabbed her keys and rushed to the hospital!

* * *

When, she got there, she saw a very frantic looking Lucas. She watched as he paced in circles. Lucas stopped as he saw Peyton.

"How-How is she?" Peyton asked as her voice cracked.

"We don't know," Karen said sadly.

"Davis?" a doctor called. He had jet black hair that seemed to be plastered to his head. Peyton stifled a laugh. The four walked silently towards him.

"How is she?" Keith asked.

"She lost a lot of blood but she is fine," he said.

"Can we see her?" Lucas asked. The doctor nodded and walked off to go get some test results. A small smile formed on Peyton's face. Inside, Brooke was watching the OC. Brooke's smile faded. Great. The first person she had to see was Peyton. Did they really think seeing that cheating bitch would make her feel better? Oh, and look who guest number two is, Lucas the Cheater. Brooke groaned. Why!!

"How are you, Hun?" Karen asked.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of medication. Oh and trying to think how to cover this up," Brooke pointed to the tiny gash in her head. Everyone laughed. Brooke smiled. She loved talking to Karen. After all, she was the mother Brooke always wanted.

"Do you have to stay overnight?" Lucas asked.

"Yep," Brooke answered shortly.

"Brooke, can I have your car keys? I want to fix your car for you," Lucas said. WHAT?! I don't need his pity or guilt. He did what he did and that's it! No, **nothing** was going to change that!

"Please, Brooke," Keith said. Brooke deeply exhaled. She grabbed her purse off the nightstand and pulled out her keys.

"Thanks," Keith said as he grabbed the keys.

"How much is it gonna cost?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing," Keith said. What was wrong with these people? I get in one accident and I get all these freebies? SWEET!

"Thanks," Brooke said softly.

"I will give you a ride to school tomorrow, if you want," Karen offered.

"I might have to pick you up on that offer," Brooke said.

"Sorry to interrupt. Brooke can we talk?" the doctor asked.

"Well see you tomorrow," Lucas said.

"Bye," Keith and Karen said.

"Bye B. Davis," Peyton said as they left. Brooke scowled.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. How the hell do you think I am? I am in a hospital bed and I hurt everywhere.

"Fine," Brooke said softly.

"Do you want the bad news or good news, first?" he asked.

"Good," Brooke said. She didn't know how this day could get any worse.

"Your baby is fine. Well…for now," he added gently. Brooke tried to breath. What the hell did he mean by _for now_?

"What do you mean, for now?" Brooke asked as she sat upright.

"Well, you lost a lot of blood and you took a pretty bad hit to your side," he said in the nicest way possible. I sit corrected. This day just got worse.

"So, you don't know," Brooke said holding back the tears.

"You will have to stay here for the night. We will check in the morning. But I think your baby will be fine! Just hold on a little longer," he said. Easier said then done! Brooke nodded. "I will leave you to your thoughts," he said as he left. Brooke sobbed. Why her?

"Please, please save my baby. It deserves to live and breath. Please," Brooke whimpered.

* * *

"Mrs. Davis," the doctor said as he gently shook Brooke out of her sleep. Brooke jumped and sat up. She rapidly fixed her bed head.

"What?" she asked.

"I have the results," he said with an emotionless face.

"Yes," a very nervous Brooke answered.

"Your baby is-" he started.

* * *

A/N: So, that was chapter two! Hope you liked it! Chapter Three: what is to come of the baby? Will Lucas ever find out? Read and Review, What If!

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took SO long. I was sick the other day. This chapter focuses more on Breyton's friendship! Thanks to all who read and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**

* * *

"Your baby is gonna make it! Congratulations!" he said smiling. Brooke rushed up and hugged him. She happily sighed as they pulled apart. Her baby was safe. Still overjoyed, she jumped up and down giddily.

"Am I free to go?" Brooke asked hopingly.

"Yes, you can," he said as he pulled out his beeper. I'm sorry, I have to go. Congratulations" he said as he walked out the door. Brooke squealed with joy! Wait, what's that? Brooke stopped jumping up and down with excitement.

"Peyton," she said softly. Brooke held her pink top and denim jeans. When she finished changing, she noticed a note on the floor. It must have fallen off when she picked up the clothes.

_Hey B. Davis!_

_I brought you some of your clothes over. I thought you might need them. man, they must have drugged you hard! You were out cold. I knocked over your dinner tray and you didn't even move! Well, gotta get to school._

_Hope your better and all is well._

_--P. Sawyer_

_P.S. I taped the OC it's on your nightstand. Oh, and before I forget, I know how much you hate the hospital food, so I brought you brownies. The brownies are on the table. _

_Love ya_

Brooke gave a small sad smile. She devoured the brownies. When Brooke finished she called Karen.

"Hello, Scott residence! This is Karen speaking" she was so formal.

"Hey, it's Brooke. Can I still get that lift?" Brooke asked.

"Of course, I am on my way!" Karen said

"Thanks," Brooke said as she hung up.

* * *

Peyton sat on a vacant bench twiddling her thumbs. Where was Brooke? The hospital said she left an hour ago. Did something happen?

"You okay?" Jake asked as he sat next to her.

"No, Brooke's not here and she won't talk to me! I'm an awful person! She loved Lucas, but we did what we did, anyways. Then she got in the accident and that's when I realized, Brooke was always there for me no matter what. When my mom died Lucas wasn't there, Brooke was. She was--**is** my rock I miss her," Peyton said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey," Jake said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He gently kissed her forehead. "First of all, you are an amazing and talented person. Don't ever doubt that! Second, you made a mistake. Sure Brooke is mad, but that anger won't stay in her forever. She will forgive you and when she does, you will be back to the way you were. You know, you guys and your cheesy jokes. The sleepovers that last forever. The fun that you two always have. You guys are best friends, forever. So as hard as it is now, just think, you two **will** be friends again," Jake said. Peyton nodded.

"Peyt" a soft voice said from behind. The two turned around to see a familiar face. "Can we talk?"

"Of course, B. Davis," Peyton said. Jake took the hint and left.

"Thanks for the clothes and brownies," Brooke said as she now stood face-to-face with Peyton.

"Your welcome! Listen-"

"Shhhhh...I heard,"

"You …you did?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah" Brooke said softly. "Peyton, Jake's right about everything. You are an amazing person., you just made a mistake. Yeah I **was** mad but can you blame me? I loved him and it hurt. But I miss you and I need you, now. I miss the sleepovers and the chaos we cause. When I was in the accident I just thought, what if something happens to you and we don't make amends? I would die inside. It made me realize, life is to short to live angry and bitter. So, can we get past this? I miss you, Peyt," Brooke said softly.

"Are you kidding? I miss you more" Peyton said as she hugged her.

"You wanna hang?" Brooke asked now smiling.

"Yeah!" Peyton said.

"OC?" Brooke asked.

"Hell yes!" Peyton exclaimed. The two walked away to Peyton's car. "You were right by the way."

"How?" Brooke asked.

"Ryan and Marissa did get together," Peyton said.

"YAY," Brooke cheered.

"Told me, huh?" Peyton asked.

"I told you so-" Brooke taunted.

"Sure did," Peyton said. She was just glad they were getting back to where they were.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"How's it coming?" Keith asked.

"Good, the new car door came," Lucas said as he grabbed a trash bag.

"Well keep up the good work," Keith said. Lucas nodded. Keith walked away to help a new customer.

"Might as well clean-up the trash," Lucas said. He tossed a coke into the bag. Lucas leaned over and grabbed a crumbled up paper bag. He peeked inside to make sure there was nothing valuable in it. Lucas' jaw hit the floor. "Oh my god," he said not able to keep his eyes of it!

* * *

**AN: there's chapter three! Hope you liked it! Sorry, it was so short. Trust me. the next one will be longer!**

**Coming up: What did Lucas find? When will the truth come out?? Find out in Chapter 4 of What If!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks, for all the great reviews! Here is chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

"Maybe, during the accident, it came out of the other car?" Lucas mumbled to himself. He exhaled deeply.

"Hey Luke, your mom called for you. She wanted to know if you and Jake were going to the River Court tonight." Keith said. Oh crap that's right. It was the big game with everyone. Lucas nodded. After what he was going to do, he was going to need something to take his mind off it. He thought.

"You okay? You look like you saw a ghost" Keith said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I am fine," Lucas said a little too quickly.

"What's on your mind?" Keith asked as he sat down on a stack of tires.

"Nothing, it's complicated," Lucas said.

"How?" Keith asked. 'Cause I made it complicated.

"It just is!" Lucas somewhat yelled.

"Lucas-"

"I'm sorry. Can we talk later? I need to go to…Jake's," Lucas lied. Keith nodded.

* * *

"Where's the popcorn?" Peyton asked as her stomach growled. Brooke entered the living room with a small bowl. "Again, where's the popcorn?" Peyton asked.

"Haha! These were the only ones that didn't burn," Brooke defended herself.

"This is why I make it," Peyton said as she got up to go the kitchen.

"Well I am going to eat **my** popcorn," Brooke said as she followed her.

"Don't eat that," Peyton said.

"Fine, you convinced me," Brooke said as she tossed it out.

"I don't know who Johnny is trying fool! He totally likes Marissa," Peyton said as she grabbed the popcorn.

"Not uh! Kaitlin and Johnny will get together! I think they would be hot together" Brooke said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Here we go again," Peyton said with a laugh.

"I guess so," Brooke said as she joined in the laughter.

"You wanna help me watch Jenny, tonight?" Peyton asked.

"Sure," Brooke said. She was going to need all the practice she could get.

"We are gonna watch her at the River Court, while Jake plays," Peyton said.

"That-" the doorbell cut her off. Brooke opened the door. Her face fell. The one person she wasn't ready to see was here.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked.

"Depends, who are you asking?" Brooke asked bitterly.

"You," Lucas said.

"Brooke, who is it?" Peyton asked. Peyton stopped as she saw Lucas. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Brooke, please," Lucas begged. Brooke walked on the porch and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked as nicely as she could.

"I found this in your car," Lucas said as he pulled out the paper bag. Brooke eyes widened. She snatched the bag.

"You-I…we," Brooke stumbled to say it. Damn it, why couldn't she spit it out?

"I know what's inside," Lucas said. Brooke's heart stopped. "Is it mine?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I don't wanna talk about this," Brooke said as she got up. Lucas grabbed her arm and yanked her down.

"Answer the question, Brooke," Lucas demanded.

"Yes," Brooke said.

"Is it okay from the accident?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, but what is this? Why are you asking me all these damn questions? This isn't a freaking interrogation," Brooke raised her voice.

"No, it's not an interrogation. Brooke, I wanna help you through this," Lucas said.

"If this is your way of getting through your guilt, then forget it!" Brooke said.

"It's not. I wanna be with you and my child," Lucas said.

"You're not ready," Brooke said.

"Oh, and you are?" Lucas asked.

"What the **hell** is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked raged.

"You party all the time and get drunk. You are a party girl! Who loves the nightlife," Lucas said.

"You are the one who can't commit," Brooke said.

"I did," Lucas said.

"No, you cheated on me! Not the other way around!" Brooke screamed.

"I already told you, I'm sorry for that," Lucas said.

"So, what happens if I let you in and this hottie moves in across the street? She wants you, but you have a child and wife to think about," Brooke asked.

"You are the one who has the one night stands! You've slept with so many men! Are you ready?" Lucas asked. Brooke broke down.

"I have to be! In the words of Robin on General Hospital, 'My baby and I are not going to be your test family!" Brooke said as she stormed back into the house. She ran upstairs to Peyton's room. Peyton walked to the door.

"What did you do?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing," Lucas said.

"Gosh, can't you go a day without hurting her?" Peyton asked as she slammed the door in his face. She ran to Brooke.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked as she hugged Brooke.

"I'm pregnant, Peyton," Brooke said crying hard.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Yep! We started screaming at each other! I was telling him how he wasn't ready. I mean he can't even be in a committed relationship! He was telling me how I was ready. I mean, I guess we both are not ready. We are only sixteen. I feel like I am in a rut," Brooke said.

"You know, Karen was young and Lucas turned out okay," Peyton said. Brooke gave her the 'oh yeah he's a great guy' look. Peyton laughed. "Well, he turned out **okay**," Peyton said.

"Yeah but how do we fix this?" Brooke asked.

"That's up to you. You both were angry when you were talking," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Brooke said softly.

* * *

"Hey, you ready to kick butt?" Jake asked as he tied up his shoes.

"Yeah," Lucas said softly.

"You okay man? We need you to rock tonight," Jake said.

"Was it hard?" Lucas asked.

"No, I mean the team is good, but we got this," Jake said as he grabbed the basketball.

"I meant," Lucas glanced towards Jenny.

"Oh, yeah it is hard. Why?" Jake asked as he dunked the ball in the hoop. "Whoa, wait, is Brooke-" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said softly.

"Congrats?!" Jake said.

"Thanks but I don't know," Lucas said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"We got into a fight, again. She told me how I wasn't ready. So I told her how she wasn't ready, back!" Lucas said.

"Little advice, Nikki used to say this," Lucas glared.

"I'm not taking advice from Nikki," Lucas said.

"It's good, Luke. A woman is ready when she hears the news. A man is ready when he sees the baby," Jake said.

"What?! That's crazy," Lucas said.

"Hey, I didn't make it up," Jake said putting his hands out defensively.

"Yeah, but it came out of your mouth!" Lucas said as he threw the ball to Jake.

"I know," Jake said.

"Just messin," Lucas said as the boys showed up.

"You good?" Jake asked.

"Question is, are you?" Lucas joked.

"Oh, it's on!" Jake said. Skills, Junk, Fergie, and Mouth walked to the court.

"I am gonna go set up," Mouth said as he sat down at the bench. He set the camera up and put his head set on.

"Where's Nate?" Junk asked.

"Comin," Lucas said.

"Jagelski, where is Jenny's diaper bag?" Peyton asked as she and Brooke sat next to Mouth.

"Next to Mouth's camera," Jake said as the boys stretched.

"About time you showed up" Skills said.

"Ready to get slaughtered?" Nathan asked.

"Are you ready to get castrated?" Jake asked. A round of 'burns' were called out.

"You okay, bro?" Nathan asked.

"Perfect! River Court boys going to win it!" Lucas said.

"You're a Raven," Nathan said.

"Still, Ravens outnumber the RC boys, unless I play," Lucas said.

* * *

"Scott, for the kill and….he makes it!" Mouth yells. Lucas smiled. They were gonna win. He glanced over to see Brooke run off to the forest area. "Time out!" Lucas yelled as he ran after her. When he caught up with her, she was leaning over a trash can. Lucas pulled her hair back. Brooke pulled her toothbrush and toothpaste out of her purse. She quickly brushed her teeth.

"Thanks," she said softly as she sat down on the grass. Lucas handed her his water. She took a sip. He sat next to her.

"I'm sorry! I know I'm not ready but maybe you are-"

"I'm not! But I really want it," Brooke said.

"Maybe, we can get through this together? I will be there for you, anytime or anyplace. Plus, I can't picture a better mother of my child, than you-"

"Lucas-"

"Let me finish. You are companionate, strong-willed, talented, loving, and I could go on. I fell in love with you for all of those reasons. We are gonna be fine, okay?" Lucas asked.

"Go on," Brooke said. She wanted the compliments to not stop. She flashed him a smile.

"I feel in love with you, for you. I'm sure we are gonna be fine! So, can we do this together?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded. He gave her a soft kiss on her temple.

"Can you carry me? I just got tired," Brooke said with a laugh. Lucas gave her a piggy back ride. "Ewwwww your sweaty!" Brooke yelled.

"Yeah, when you play sports you sweat!" Lucas said. Brooke laughed. Wait, was she actually starting to get her old feelings back for him?

"B. Davis, you okay?" Peyton asked as Lucas put her down.

"I got sick," she whispered.

"Oh," Peyton said.

"So, this is where you went, Jakey. Oh, my how my little Bunny's grown!" a familiar face said as she held Jenny. Everyone stopped. The excitement and the joy, was gone.

* * *

**AN: There's chapter 4! All 1,576 words of it! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Coming up: Who is it? What are their intentions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Thanks for all the LOVELY reviews! Here is chapter 5! Sorry, for the delay! Hope you like it! This was hard to write! Hopefully it came out okay!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

"Nikki, what are you doing here

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I came for my daughter," Nikki replied.

"Give Jenny to me," Jake said softly.

"I'm just holding her and besides, it's Bunny," Nikki said.

"Give her back!" Jake ordered.

"I'm going to court, I want custody!" Nikki said.

"Like they would give you, a mother who left her daughter, custody," Jake said.

"They wouldn't not let a dying mother have care of her daughter" Nikki said.

"First, you would have to be dying!" Jake said.

"I am Jake," Nikki said.

"Stop playing for sympathy," Jake spat.

"I'm not," Nikki said. Jake walked up to her. A shiny silver gun was pulled out of her purse. "Now, I don't think you want to come near me and Bunny." She added. Peyton yanked Jake back. Lucas stood in front of Brooke.

"Why are you doing this?" Peyton asked.

"It's simple, Jenny needs a mother," Nikki said.

"She has one," Jake said.

"Goldilocks?" Nikki laughed. "Yeah right! That cheating bitch! My daughter deserves better" Nikki spat.

"Peyton is a great person," Brooke said revealing herself from behind Lucas.

"Oh so Mrs. Cheer whore has something to say. Didn't Goldilocks make out with your love?" Nikki asked in a bratty tone. Brooke fell silent.

"Put the gun down, Nikki," Jake said.

"I'm going to take my daughter away from you. Let's just say, we are gonna have a swinging time," Nikki said as she turned around. She ran and drove off in a car. Jake crumbled to the floor. He softly cried.

* * *

"Jake, you want some more coffee?" Peyton asked. He shook his head.

"Where could she be?" Jake asked.

"We will find her" Lucas assured.

"You don't know that! Lucas, how would you feel if somebody your daughter? You would die inside! It's like someone is rippining a chunk out of you," Jake yelled out of frustration.

"Your right, I don't know. But I do know that we are not gonna stop until we find her," Lucas said confidently.

"I miss her just as much as you do," Peyton said.

"I know but it's not the same. Jenny is my daughter, my responsibility," Jake said. He was beating himself up to hard. Jake pulled Peyton onto his lap. He needed something to hold.

"Did you guys get the news paper today?" Brooke finally spoke. The sentence was playing over and over, in her head.

"Why the hell do you want the newspaper? Brooke, what good is that gonna do?" Jake asked.

"Over there," Peyton said as she smacked Jake on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Jake asked.

"Stress is not good for the baby," Peyton said. Brooke scanned through the newspaper.

_Tired of the same old boring playground? Tired of the squeaky swings? The splintery teeter totter? Come on down to the King Street Playground. The new an improved playground! Located on the corner of King and Alpha Street. _

"Hey you guys, there's a new park on Kings Street!" Brooke informed.

"So?" Peyton asked.

"_We are going to have a swinging time,_" played through Brooke's head.

"Excuse me" Brooke said as she left.

* * *

"Nikki" Brooke called out. Nikki was pushing Jenny on a swing. She froze.

"What?" Nikki asked as she walked into the building where the food was.

"Why did you do it?" Brooke asked as she followed.

"How would you feel, without your child?" she asked.

"Nikki, then why did you leave?" Brooke asked as she sat on the other swing.

"I don't know. There was a lot I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be a model and travel the world. Then there was the stress of it all. How everyone looks at you like your some kind of freak. I guess I left to live my life, fresh. A new place with new people" Nikki said. Brooke nodded. "Then I woke up vomiting and dizzy. Finally I went to the doctors and they told me I had leukemia. Then it hit me, I don't have time for everything I want to do. The most important thing to me, is Jenny. So, I came here. But as you can see that wasn't a good idea" Nikki said softly.

"Why did you bring the gun?" Brooke asked.

"Scare affect. I needed some way to get her," Nikki said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said after awhile of soaking it in. Nikki wasn't a bad person. She just wanted to see her daughter.

"I'm sorry, too. You're not a cheer whore," Nikki said.

"Thanks," Brooke said.

"There you are!" Jake yelled as he stormed up to them. Nikki shot up and pulled out the gun.

"Step away, Jakey," Nikki said.

"No," Jake said. Nikki shut the door.

"Is it so bad that I wanted to see my daughter before I died?" Nikki asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Nikki, shut up! You are **not** dying!" Jake fumed.

"Jake, stop it! She is dying," Brooke said.

"You believe her," Jake asked.

"Yes," Brooke said honestly.

"POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" a police mans voice boomed outside.

"Who called the cops?" Nikki asked. Her hands shook violently.

"I did!" Jake said proudly.

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"Ummm….hmmm…let's see. Some crazy bitch, you, stole my daughter," Jake said.

"JAGELSKI! SHUT THE HELL UP! Nikki, look say goodbye to Jenny and turn yourself in," Brooke pleaded.

"No," Nikki said defiantly.

"Please Nikki. You don't want to kill somebody. If you turn yourself in you will be better off and get out sooner. Hey, I bet you can still become the model you want to be. Please, Nikki, do the right thing," Brooke said as she gave her a hug. Lucas, Jake, and Peyton silently prayed.

"Bye bunny. I love you," Nikki said as she walked out of the room. Jake rushed up and held Jenny. The five left, just in time to see Nikki drive off in a police car.

"You were great," Lucas said to Brooke. She nodded.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"You better not pull a Nikki on me!" Lucas joked.

"No, I would never. Plus I learned something. A mother's love is strong." Brooke said. She felt bad for Nikki. Hell, she wanted to help Nikki. She just dreaded the fact that, that could have been her.

"I learned something, too," Lucas said.

"I love you! Thanks, so much," Jake said as he hugged Brooke. Peyton hugged her as well.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"Love you more" Lucas said as he kissed her passionately.

"I feel so loved" Brooke said with a laugh. Everything was great. Jenny was safe and sound. Brooke and Lucas learned about parenting.

So, they left homebound with joy. There was nothing they needed more than each other!

* * *

**AN: There it is! Wow! What a weird ending! Oh well! L0l! Hope you liked it! Read and Review!**

**Coming up: When will Karen and Keith, tie the knot? When will the parents find out? When will Brooke show? One night, One game, One Condition. READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the wondeful reviews! Keep 'em coming! Lol! Special thanks to _hunny23love_ for the lovely message! I loved it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!**"What about this shirt

* * *

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Where the hell were you?" Karen asked. It was thirty minutes past his curfew. Lucas walked slowly into the kitchen. There was Karen, standing with her hands on her hips, angry. Lucas' smile faded. He had just had the best moment of his life. Now, it was ruined.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Lucas!" Brooke yelled as he changed the song. _

"_Come on Brooke! Break the Ice?!" Lucas whined. She changed it back._

"_I love this song!" Brooke said. _

"_I wanna talk," Lucas said._

"_About what?" she asked as she turned it down. _

"_Us," Lucas said. Brooke looked out the window. _

"_What about us?" Brooke asked._

"_I still care for you, Brooke. I want our baby to be born in a stable, loving environment," Lucas said. Brooke could tell he had thought a lot about this. _

"_So, what do you think we should do?" Brooke asked as he pulled into Peyton's driveway. _

"_I wanna be with you," Lucas said. He played with his fingers. He was nervous, afraid of rejection. Brooke tried not to smile. He was always on her mind. He did in fact, change. She needed him and that scared her. She didn't want to put her heart on the line, again. The horrible pain she felt before could never happen again. This time had to be different! She couldn't go through with the pain anymore. But then again, his sexy smile beckoned her to be with him. He was her drug, she needed him to live. _

"_Okay boyfriend," Brooke said shocked at what she just did. He hugged her._

"_I will never hurt you again!" Lucas whispered in her ear. Brooke smiled. She kissed him. A loud banging on the window, which scared the shit out of them, interrupted the make out session. Lucas and Brooke turned red._

"_Bye," Brooke said as she got out of the car. _

"_In my drive way," Peyton said disturbed. Brooke glared. _

"_Bye guys," Lucas said as he backed out. Brooke and Peyton waved. _

"_He asked me out!" Brooke said pleased. Peyton smiled. She loved seeing her friend happy. _

"_You did say yes, right?" Peyton asked. She needed clarification. _

"_Duh! Why do you think I'm so excited?" Brooke squealed with delight. _

"_You didn't act like this when he asked you, right?" Peyton asked. _

"_Nope! Which is why I am doing it now!" Brooke said. _

"_Karen called for you. She wants us to go get our dresses tomorrow," Peyton said. _

"_I still can't believe I am maid of honor!" Brooke said. This was turning out to be a good day. _

**FLASHBACK**

"I was out with Peyton and Brooke, sorry," Lucas said. Karen eyed him up and down. He had never missed a curfew, why now?

"Doing what?" Karen asked.

"Oh leave the boy alone," Keith said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I was getting back with my girlfriend!" Lucas said joyfully. Karen's face softened with delight.

"YAY! She can come over for dinner, tomorrow," Karen said as she hugged Lucas. Lucas nodded. Things were only gonna get better.

* * *

The next day….

"What about this dress?" Brooke asked as she held up a ruby colored, tube top dress. Peyton exhaled deeply. She stared at the dress.

"Brooke, you can hardly see it!" Peyton said as she threw herself onto the couch. Brooke glared. How could she be so inconsiderate?

"Peyton, just answer the damn question!" Brooke said slightly annoyed. This was the fourth dress she had tried on. Of course, she didn't want to be the knocked-up made of honor for Karen's wedding.

"What's taking so long?" Lucas asked as he walked in the store. Brooke crossed her arms on her chest.

"This is the fifth-"

"Fourth!" Brooke interrupted.

"Yes, the fourth dress she has tried on, over a bump you can't even see!" Peyton said. Lucas laughed.

"Brooke, you look gorgeous!" Lucas said. Brooke felt her cheeks go red. She looked away. Why did he do that to her?

"Don't lie to me," Brooke warned.

"You look fine!" Peyton and Lucas exclaimed. Brooke smiled.

"Thanks! Now, was that so bad?" Brooke asked as she took it off.

"It was horrible," Peyton said.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded.

"I want the details!" Peyton yelled as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Brooke!" Karen said as she pulled her into a hug. Brooke melted. She loved hugs.

"What did you two want to talk about?" Keith asked. Brooke shifted uneasily. She tried to take deep breaths.

"Keith!" Karen glared. "Wait until after dinner," Karen said. She was just as nosey as he was. But they had to wait!

"Excuse me," Brooke said as she sped of down the hall. Keith and Karen glanced at Lucas.

"Did I say something?" Keith asked.

"No, she hasn't been feeling well," Lucas said. Lucas rapped on the counter with his fingers. What the heck was she doing? Lucas walked into the bathroom.

"Hey," she said. He sat next to her. He gently kissed her forehead. He put his arm around her, pulling her into him. Brooke loved the feeling of safety in his arms.

"You sure you're okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Lucas," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I am fine! Let's go eat," Brooke said. The enticing smell of pizza filled the air. They sat opposite of the two soon-to-be wed.

"How was school?" Keith asked.

"Fine," Lucas said.

"Brooke, how was your day?" Karen asked.

"It was okay," Brooke lied. Today she had the worst morning sickness. She missed half the day vomiting. Even worse, people were starting to notice.

"There is a game Sunday, right?" Keith asked. Lucas nodded.

"Oh Brooke, tomorrow show up time is eleven. A professional hair and make-up stylist will do our hair. Come dressed," Karen said enthusiastically. Brooke smiled widely.

"Okay! I can't wait," Brooke said. But truthfully, she was scared shitless. She didn't want to get sick in the middle of the wedding. However, Karen would know by then.

"Lucas, wanna go to my bachelor party?" Keith asked. Brooke stopped moving.

"Sure," Lucas said, ignoring the strange look he received from Brooke.

"No strippers, right?" Brooke asked. Lucas and Keith burst out laughing.

"No, babe," Lucas said. Babe? Since when was I his babe? Actually, it felt good to be called babe. But what ever happened to cheery?

"Don't worry I checked just to make sure," Karen said warning Keith. Keith averted his eyes.

"Can we eat now?" Lucas asked. The smell was too much to bare. The doorbell rang.

"There they are!" Karen said as she ran to the door.

"Hello! Surprise, surprise!" a voice called. Brooke's heart stopped. She wasn't ready now! She couldn't pull through with the plan!

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Be sure to review! I love reviews! Hope you liked it!**

**Coming up: Who are the mystery people? Keith and Karen tie the knot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! Sorry, if the grammar is not right. I had to hurry and type this. I love the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Brooke managed to choke out. She formed a smile on her face.

"How are you pumpkin?" Mr. Davis asked as he sat next to Keith. Mrs. Davis sat next to Karen.

"Perfect," Brooke lied. Perfect, ha! More like screwed. How were Lucas and her going to make sure all four of them drink beyond their limit?

"Oh, I forgot the wine," Karen said. Brooke and Lucas' once hung head, shot up.

"I will go get it for you," Lucas said as he got up.

"Let me help you!" Brooke exclaimed as they ran to the kitchen. Lucas looked for a suitable wine.

"Red or white?" Lucas asked.

"I can't do this!" Brooke said.

"What?" Lucas asked as he rushed to her side.

"I said, I can't do this," Brooke repeated softly.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"My parent's expected more from me! Plus, they just got back. Am I supposed to be all 'oh by the way, I'm pregnant?!" Brooke asked.

"We have to do this. We will do it together," Lucas said trying to sooth her.

"Red," Brooke said as she grabbed a bottle. Lucas followed her into the dining room.

"Well Lucas, you have shot up! You still play with the ummmm-"

"River Court Boys?" Lucas interrupted Mrs. Davis.

"Yes, that's it!" Mrs. Davis said as she took a sip of wine.

"Yes, I do. But I also play for the Ravens," Lucas said. Brooke smiled. She loved his passion.

"Congratulations! I can't wait to see the game Sunday. We have never been to one of Brooke's games," Mr. Davis said. Of course not! Work was always before her.

"Thanks!" Lucas said. Well at least he was making somewhat of a good impression.

"Are you nervous?" Mrs. Davis asked Karen.

"Not at all. I am just thrilled to see these two dress-up!" Karen giggled.

"I know what you mean. Brooke always wears these well skimpy little outfits. It will be nice to see her dressed properly," Mrs. Davis said. Brooke felt like she was slapped in the face. Did her mother basically say she dressed like a whore? Lucas held her hand under the table.

"Brooke is going to look amazing!" Karen said. Brooke smiled slightly.

"Bachelor party is in thirty minutes," Keith said as he glanced at the clock.

"Thanks for the invite," Mr. Davis said. Keith nodded.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot, what did you want to tell us?" Karen asked. Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Nothing!" Brooke said quickly. Lucas glared.

"Yes, we wanted to tell you, well-"

"I'm pregnant" Brooke mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Davis asked.

"I'm pregnant" Brooke said louder. This time they heard.

"I supposed you are the father!" Mr. Davis said as he glanced to Lucas. Lucas nodded.

"You slut! I thought you knew better! You are only sixteen for fucks sake! You have a whole life ahead of you. You were gonna be something great. We should have stayed at home with you. God, how could you be so stupid?!" Mrs. Davis screamed. Brooke burst out in tears. She fled to a safe haven. Silence filled the room.

"I should go," Lucas said.

"No, let me," Mrs. Davis said quietly. She needed to do this.

* * *

"Brooke, hunny," Mrs. Davis said as she entered Lucas' room. Her face was red from crying. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I- I just, I wanted you to have the best life possible. I wanted you to have whatever you wanted. I should have been there for you. You needed me. But no, I had to leave with your father. I should have put my foot down. I am a terrible mother!" Mrs. Davis sobbed. Brooke sat up and wiped her tears.

"You're not a bad mother. I was careless," Brooke said as she hugged her mother.

"No matter what you say, I am a bad mother. But not you, you are going to be the best mother. Just know, I am here for you!" Mrs. Davis said. A very distraught Mr. Davis walked in.

"Hunny, I am here for you," Mr. Davis said. Brooke smiled. Despite what her mother had said, she wasn't a bad mother. Sure she was mad as hell, but she had a right to be.

"Thanks daddy," Brooke said as she hugged him.

* * *

"Don't cry mom," Lucas said. Keith wrapped his arms around Karen.

"Don't cry?! You have ruined your life! This is exactly what I didn't want for you. You wanted to be a famous writer. Play basketball in college. This wasn't supposed to happen!" Karen said between sobs. Lucas felt horrible. His mother's heart was broken.

"I know and I'm sorry. But I can't change the past," Lucas said. This was a lot harder than he thought.

"Damn right you can't!" Keith said.

"You are still my baby! Lucas, you are seventeen. How are you gonna pay for it? What about school? You will have to be there for Brooke all the time," Karen rambled. She wanted to die. Her son, her baby, was going to have a baby.

"I will get a job! Just please, stop crying," Lucas begged. Karen slowly stopped. "I love you, mom. You did everything for me and I hope I will do the same for my kid. Keith I admire you. I will learn from you two," Lucas said. Karen smiled.

"Come here," Karen said. Lucas walked slowly to his mother. Wondering, whether he was going to get slapped. Karen pulled him into a loving embrace. Keith joined.

"PARTY TIME!" Mr. Davis said. Keith smiled widely. Lucas grinned.

"By ladies," Keith said as he walked out the door.

"Bye pumpkin!" Mr. Davis called as he left. Brooke blushed.

"You need me, call," Lucas said as he turned to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Brooke asked.

"Party?" Lucas said.

"Not without a kiss," Brooke said. Lucas smiled. He kissed her passionately.

"Any longer and that's what got you into this mess!" Mrs. Davis joked. Lucas and Brooke laughed.

"Bye mom. Bye cheery!" Lucas said as he left.

* * *

"Where is she? Where the _**hell**_ is she?" Karen asked nervously. This caught Brooke's attention.

"Where the hell is who?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, language!" Mrs. Davis snapped.

"My stylist!" Karen said. This was a disaster. She was getting married in a few minutes and the god damn stylist was missing.

"Brooke can do it!" Mrs. Davis said. Brooke smiled.

"You sure?" Karen squeaked out.

"Of course!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Thanks" Karen said. Brooke truly was gifted in that area. She curled Karen's long hair.

* * *

The wedding music played. Brooke latched on to Lucas.

"You look amazing!" he said as they walked to their positions.

"You don't look to bad" Brooke teased. Lucas pretended to be hurt.

Keith looked like a kid in a candy store. Karen looked hot! The kiss was passionate, hot, and amazing. Not bad for their first kiss as husband and wife! Karen giggled. She was on cloud nine.

"I can't wait to marry you!" Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear.

"They are so in love," Brooke said as she watched Keith and Karen dance. She watched as people joined in. she loved watching movies with the romantic slow dance.

"Dance with me?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded. They swayed softly back and forth, in each other's arms. She loved him and this moment.

* * *

"Ready for the game?" Brooke asked as she put on mascara.

"Yes," he said as he tied up his shoes. He pulled Brooke into his arms. "I love you!" he said. Brooke smiled. He was saying that a lot. Brooke pulled apart as she put her ribbon in her hair.

"Come on, you two!" Keith called.

"I'm so excited," the Davis' said excitedly.

"It's just a game!" Brooke said.

"Our first game!" Mr. Davis corrected. Brooke smiled. It felt good to have a relationship with her parents.

"With my ravishing new bride!" Keith added. Karen smiled.

"Can we go, now?" Lucas asked.

* * *

"Tied in the third quarter. Scott passes to Jagelski. Jagelski fakes a shot and passes to Scott! This may be it-" Mouth said.

"Go Lucas!" Brooke cheered.

"Go Jake!" Peyton cheered.

"Two," Lucas yelled. The boys got in formation. Lucas went to shoot but then something happened. He fell mid leap onto the ground. He was not moving. He was grabbing his chest yelling.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled. She rushed towards him. She screamed, "Help!"

* * *

**AN: There was chapter 7. Hope you liked it. READ AND REVIEW! Let me know how it is. **

**COMING UP: What the hell happened to Lucas? Find out in the next chapter of ****What If****.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

"Help!" Brooke yelled. She couldn't breathe. What the hell was wrong with him? Brooke, jumped back as two medics picked him up.

"You want to ride with him?" Karen asked Brooke.

"You're his mother, you go," Brooke said. Keith signaled Brooke over. They hopped in the car and drove off. Brooke had to calm her nerves. Stress wasn't good for the baby. She was already almost four months along. She sighed. She glanced over at Keith. He kept his eyes peeled to the road. His eyes were so sad and scared. Brooke tried to imagine what Karen looked like.

* * *

Karen sat in the silent waiting room. Her eyes became fixed to the clock. Her son had been in there for thirty minutes. What was taking so long? She tried to put on a brave face. Sadly, it only lasted a second.

"Any news?" Keith asked as he sat next to Karen. Karen shook her head. Brooke watched as Karen's body heaved up and down.

"I am going to go get some coffee. Does anybody want anything?" Keith asked. He needed to be distracted. Sitting around waiting, was not his thing. Karen nodded. "Brooke?" he asked.

"I-I..," she started as the tears welded up in her eyes. She tried to hold them back. "I will take a juice," Brooke said softly. Keith nodded and left. "How did he look?" Brooke asked as she sat down.

"In agony," Karen said shortly. Brooke shook her head. The image in her brain of Lucas was not a pleasant one, he was lying on the floor and clenching his chest, that was playing over in her head.

"Scott family?" a doctor called. The doctor was a pale man. He was nervous you could tell.

"How is he?" Karen asked. The doctor opened his mouth and then closed it, as if to ponder what to say.

"We are taking some tests right now," the doctor said.

"Do you know anything at all? Please, my baby is in there and you know nothing," Karen asked. Brooke looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry. The tests will be out shortly," the doctor said as he walked away.

"Can we see him?" Karen asked. The doctor stopped and nodded.

"Yes, but for a little bit," he said as he continued walking. Karen and Brooke walked slowly to the door. Lucas was lying on the bed. He looked tired.

"How are you baby?" Karen asked as she kissed his forehead. Brooke just stood at the door. He looked so broken.

"You guys look worse than me!" Lucas said trying to lighten up the mood. Karen stifled a laugh.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Karen asked as she sat next to him. Keith walked in.

"A bit," Lucas said.

"Good thing I brought an extra juice," Keith said. He sat next to Karen after passing out the drinks.

"Come here," Lucas said as he patted the bed. Brooke walked leisurely to him. She sat down on the bed. She tried not to make eye contact. It hurt to look at him like this. "I love you," Lucas said as he kissed her. She smiled.

"I love you, too!" Brooke said. The doctor walked in.

"The results are back from the lab," the doctor said. Brooke gripped Lucas' hand. Please be okay. Keith held Karen tightly. "Your son has a disease called Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, or HCM," he paused. Brooke felt like someone knocked the life out of her. Karen exhaled sharply. "This is a disease that affects the heart. It is also a disease passed down through heredity. The heart muscle becomes thick and causes the heart to work harder. The blood has a hard time leaving the heart. Also the heart chamber is smaller," he finished.

"Is he going to die?" Brooke spat out.

"No, we can provide your son with medicine for the pain and to make sure he doesn't collapse again," the doctor said, confidence rising in his voice. "We will need to keep him for a couple days," he added.

"Thank you," Keith said as he left. Lucas sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was sit here. Now he had to worry if he would pass this to his child. Brooke pulled out her planner. She had the most important doctor's appointment tomorrow. She was going to have to wait a little longer for the results.

"I will reschedule the appointment for when you get out," Brooke said. Lucas groaned. The wait was killing him too.

"No, babe go and find out," Lucas said. Truthfully, she had been through a lot. This was all she could talk about for weeks. He didn't want her to miss it.

"Lucas, I want you to be there," Brooke said as she gazed at his eyes.

"You sure?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded. He pulled her into a hug.

"You're lucky, you are missing the chemistry exam," Brooke said.

"Oh don't worry, he will make it up," Karen said. Lucas laughed.

"Excuse me," Brooke said. She had to go.

"You okay?" Lucas asked shooting up from bed. Brooke smiled. He was so protective of her.

"Can't a girl go pee?" Brooke asked as she left.

"Do you need anything?" Keith asked.

"Yes," Lucas said as he glanced at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Karen asked.

"I need for you two, to watch over Brooke," Lucas said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh hunny," Karen said as she hugged him. Lucas hated this. He couldn't help her at night or with the baby, if he was stuck here. "She is gonna be okay," Karen added softly. Brooke walked in.

"Luke, I was only gone for a second," Brooke joked. Lucas smiled. She laid down next to him.

"If you guys have to leave, you can," Lucas said. He glanced at his parents. They took the hint.

"I have got work in the morning," Karen said as she hugged them both.

"Good night!" Keith said as they left.

"It's you and me," Lucas said. He wrapped his arms around her. Brooke nuzzled her head in his chest.

"And all of the people," Brooke said.

"With nothing to do,"

"Nothing to lose,"

"And it's you and me,"

"And all of the people,"

"And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you," Lucas said. He kissed her on her forehead. He loved singing her their song.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Review! **

**COMING UP: Lucas returns home. Brooke and Lucas find out the answer to their question, "What gender is the baby?"**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the reviews. To my readers, you keep me motivate to keep going! I thank you for that! SO, this story is dedicated to you.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill. But if I did there would be no Pucas! Only a Pucas friendship.

* * *

Brooke opened her locker and stuffed her head inside. She was tired. She was in pain all night.

"Hey Brooke! How's Lucas?" Hailey asked. Brooke smiled. She was glad that they became friends. This way, Lucas was not stuck in the middle of them.

"Fine! He gets out today," Brooke said happily.

"Don't you also find out the gender of the baby?" Hailey asked nosily.

"Yeah, I am so excited!" Brooke squealed.

"As am I," Peyton said from behind them.

"Can you imagine a little Brucas baby?" Hailey asked.

"AWWWW!" Peyton said. This made Brooke want to know even more.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Brooke asked. Hailey and Peyton nodded. "Will you pass these out to people?" Brooke asked as she handed them invitations.

"Party?" Hailey asked. Brooke nodded.

"For Lucas," Brooke said. He deserved it. He did a lot of things for her. Plus he was coming home.

"Yoink!" Tim said as he grabbed an invitation out of Hailey's hand and ran. Nathan laughed.

"How's my nephew or niece?" Nathan inquired. Brooke laughed. "What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing, you are gonna be an uncle," Brooke said. Reckless Nathan an uncle? Now that was funny.

"What's so funny about that?" Nathan asked. Hailey giggled.

"You are out of control," Brooke said.

"Like you," Nathan said.

"Touché!" Brooke said. He got her there.

"So, how is it?" Nathan asked.

"Good," Brooke said. "We find out the gender today!" she added.

"Really, that's wicked," Nathan said. Hopefully it was a boy. Between Lucas and him, that little boy would be a pro basketball player.

"Oh, I got to go. See you tonight!" Brooke said as she walked off.

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," Lucas said. Brooke blushed.

"Ready?" Brooke asked. She was ready to find out.

"Yeah," Lucas said as he laid there.

"Move your ass!" Brooke said. Why wasn't he moving?

"Ok, ok!" Lucas said as he walked towards the door. They silently made their way into the room..

"Hi, I am Mrs. Connor. This gel will be kind of cold," she said as she rubbed the cold gel onto Brooke's stomach. Brooke flinched. It was freezing. Lucas held her hand. Brooke exhaled deeply. There was their beautiful baby on the monitor. Brooke's eyes got teary. "Congratulations, it's a-"

* * *

"What do you want to do tonight?" Lucas asked. Brooke shrugged.

"Let's go to my place," Brooke said huskily. Lucas grinned.

"Sounds good to me!" Lucas said as he kissed her.

* * *

"What the hell?" Lucas said. There were cars parked around the house.

"Surprise!" Brooke yelled as they entered the house. Lucas laughed. Hailey hugged him.

"Missed you!" Hailey said. Lucas smiled. He missed her too.

"Missed you too, Hailes," Lucas said softly.

"Sup man?" Nathan asked as he hugged Lucas.

"Nothing much," Lucas said.

"You look better," Nathan said.

"How did I look before?" Lucas asked.

"Like hell," Nathan said with a laugh.

"Now you know what you look like everyday!" Lucas retorted. Nathan laughed.

"Good to have you back man," Nathan said.

"Glad to be back!" Lucas said.

"Sup dogg?" Skills asked with Bevin in tow.

"Chilling. Bevin," Lucas greeted.

"Hey Luke," she said. Skills smiled. He loved her, you could tell by his eyes.

"So what is it?" Peyton asked as she hugged Brooke.

"Oh yeah what is it?" Hailey asked.

"We are going to have a handsome, hot-as-hell baby boy!" Brooke said happily. Everyone awed at this.

"YES!" he yelled. Nathan and Lucas hugged.

"Mini basketball star!" Lucas said.

"Oh boy!" Brooke sighed jokingly.

"In all uses of that phrase!" Lucas said. Brooke laughed. That was a stupidly funny comment.

"AWWW a cute little boy," Peyton said gushing.

"Thought of any names yet?" Hailey asked.

"Nope. Well, not yet," Brooke said.

"When is the baby due?" Peyton asked.

"June sixteenth!" Brooke said.

"Summer baby," Hailey said. Brooke laughed.

"Guitar hero, anyone?" Nathan asked. Lucas and Skills nodded. The boys went off into the living room.

"Girlies, you guys want something to drink?" Brooke asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"are you excited?" Hailey asked.

"Of course! The only problem is waiting," Brooke said with a small laughed.

"Less than four more months," Peyton said.

"Four long months. I can't wait until it starts to kick all the time!" Brooke said.

"Won't that hurt?" Bevin asked.

"Don't know, but in the movies they make it sound so beautiful," Brooke said.

* * *

"Good night!" Peyton said as she hugged Brooke. Brooke waved as her best friend was the last to leave.

"Thanks for the party, babe," Lucas said as he gently kissed her.

"You're welcome," Brooke said. Honestly, she was glad she didn't ruin the surprise.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna join me?" Lucas asked seductively.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I am gonna sit down and rest." Brooke said as she sat down on the couch. Lucas nodded and went off to take a shower. Brooke made sure he was gone. "Well they say singing is good for babies. But what to sing you?" Brooke wondered.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine

You make me happy, when skies are grey

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.

The other night dear, while you were sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms.

When I awoke dear, there you were dear

Give me lots of love for all of time." Brooke sang. She smiled.

"That was beautiful Brooke!" Lucas said as he sat next to her.

"They say it's good for the baby to hear their mother's voice," Brooke said slightly embarrassed he heard. Lucas cupped her head in his hands.

"Hey, there is nothing to be embarrassed of. I thought it was beautiful," Lucas said. Brooke grinned.

"I love you," Brooke said.

"Love you more. Sing it again," Lucas begged. He had no idea she could sing.

"You are my sunshine."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!!

Coming up: A new student is going to come between Lucas and Brooke. This will change Brucas' relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! The battle over Brooke has commenced. Lol!

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

"Brooke, I have practice after school tomorrow but I will pick you up," Lucas told his girlfriend as they entered the school. She nodded. They kissed before going their separate ways. Brooke walked up to Hailey and Peyton.

"Great party," Hailey said.

"Thanks, I think it turned out great," Brooke said excitedly. This whole week had been great. First off, their going to have a baby boy. That made Lucas very happy.

"Hello Brooke," a voice said from behind. Brooke cringed. Please don't be who I think it is.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked. Brooke slowly turned around.

"How are you, Brooke?" he asked. Brooke forced a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, Felix?" Brooke asked. Don't say you live here.

"I live here!" Felix said happily. Shit!

"What?! Why? I thought you liked California?" Brooke said.

"I did but Brooke, I came back for you!" Felix said. Brooke felt like a bomb went off in her stomach. Hailey stood there wide eyed. She had no idea Felix and her history. Peyton stood there, jaw wide open.

"Wha-What?!" Brooke said shaking her head in disbelief. Did he just say 'I came back for you?'

"I came back for you!" Felix said stepping closer. The bell rang making Brooke jump.

"I-I-I have to umm…go!" Brooke said as she walked off. Felix fast walked next to her.

"Where you headed?" Felix asked. What a dumb question. Where the hell did he think I was going? Away from him!

"Chemistry," Brooke said.

"Me too," he chimed in gleefully. Brooke stopped. Lucas had that class. She didn't want **anyone** to find out about Felix and her. Brooke sat down in her assigned seat next to Lucas.

"You may sit there," Mr. Fisher said as he pointed to an empty desk. Brooke groaned. Felix put his books on the table next to Brooke's.

"It's a sign," Felix whispered to Brooke. Lucas eyed him suspiciously.

"Hi, I am Felix," he greeted. Lucas nodded.

"I'm Lucas and this is-"

"Brooke. Yeah I know, we well, we have history!" Felix said. Brooke sank in her chair. She looked everywhere but at Lucas. She wanted to die. History, of all things to say he had to drop the h-bomb!

"You mean the class?" Lucas asked. He needed specification.

"Haha! Your funny man!" Felix said laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Brooke, what the hell! Who is that guy?" Lucas asked. It was going to be a long day.

"An old friend," Brooke said as she walked to her locker.

"Hey, Brookie!" Felix acknowledged. Brooke sighed.

"Felix, what do you want?" Brooke asked.

"I told you, I want you! Brooke, we had something!"

"Something. No, no, no, something is not treating me like shit. We had a crappy relationship!" Brooke yelled. People stopped and stared. She lowered her voice, "Sure, it started out great but you know how it ended!"

"Brooke, I love you. I will admit, I didn't treat you right. But it was only the last part of our relationship. You can't look me in the eyes and say, 'the first few days were great!" Felix said.

"They were great! But that doesn't change the fact that I was treated horribly!" Brooke said.

"I have changed! I missed you when you left. Being gone from you is hard. I want to be with you!" Felix said.

"Well you can't! I have to go," Brooke said as she ran to health.

* * *

"Peyton, come here," Lucas said. Peyton cautiously sat down next to him.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Who's this Felix dude?" Lucas asked staring her in the eyes. Peyton fidgeted with her fingers.

"I don't know," she lied.

"Sure you do. What's his **history** with Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Ask her," Peyton said. She was staying out of this!

"She won't talk. Tell me!" Lucas demanded.

"They went out for awhile. It was before you. Towards the end, things fell apart. He wasn't treating her right; she wasn't putting up with it. So, she ended it. He was miserable without her. So, he-came-back-for-her," Peyton said quickly. She got up. Lucas yanked her back down.

"WHAT?!" He said rather loudly.

"You heard me," she said, bracing herself.

"He came back for her," Lucas repeated. What? No, this can't be happening.

"If it makes you feel any better, she doesn't want anything to do with him." Peyton said. Lucas glared. Like that made him feel any better. Lucas walked out of the library to third period, PE. He found Felix in the gym after he changed.

"Sup man?" Felix asked.

"Brooke is my girlfriend and the mother of my child," Lucas said.

"I don't care what your relationship is with Brooke! But I want her," Felix said. Lucas stepped closer.

"Well that's too bad. Brooke is mine!" Lucas said as he clenched his fist. Felix laughed.

"What you gonna do, sock me?" Felix said laughing. Was he for real?

"If that's what it takes," Lucas said. Felix gave him a shove. Lucas pushes Felix. Before either of them noticed, they were punching each other. Drawing a crowd.

"BOYS!" Whitey yelled. They separated. "Do I need to assign detention?" Whitey asked. They boys shook their heads.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Brooke asked Lucas. He shrugged. Brooke sighed disappointedly.

"Lucas, come on nothing is going to happen!" Brooke said as she sat next to him.

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him," Lucas said.

"Hey, I love **you**! I don't love Felix," Brooke said as she rubbed his back.

"I love you," Lucas said as he kissed her. Their once small innocent kiss, turned into a passionate one.

"I will be back," Brooke said huskily as she answered the door. She exhaled. She couldn't believe it.

"Hey Brooke, may I come in?" Felix asked.

Brooke scoffed and replied, "No! What do you want?"

"You left your chemistry book," he said as he handed it to her. Brooke smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"See I didn't come here to hit on you," Felix said with a laugh. He did change.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked. He was pissed. Now he was going to come here and ruin their home life? Oh fuck no.

"Brooke forgot her book," Felix said. It was funny to see Lucas squirm.

"Thank you and bye!" Lucas said as he slammed the door shut. "Can you believe him?" Lucas said. Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"Lucas he returned my book," Brooke said. He was being so protective. Too protective and it was bugging the hell out of Brooke. Felix was a good friend and she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

"Yeah, is that what he calls it?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, **chill**!" Brooke yelled.

"Sorry, I just, you know," Lucas said. Brooke smiled.

"Why do you make it so damn hard to be mad at you?" Brooke asked as she kissed him.

"I'm good like that!" he said as he kissed her passionately.

* * *

Brooke walked slowly up and down the sidewalk. Where the hell is Lucas? Brooke glanced at her watch. Five minutes late. Perfect! A familiar red sports car came into view.

"Lover boy forget to pick you up? That won't happen with me. I could never forget you!" Felix said.

"Why are you doing this to me?! I have a boyfriend and I love him. I am going to have his child," Brooke yelled. This whole situation was making her aggravated.

"I love you and when you left I was miserable. You know the rest! I love you and I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning," Felix said. Brooke tried not to fall over. That was so sweet.

"Felix, please don't keep at this!" Brooke pleaded.

"You got mad because I didn't fight for you! Now I am and your telling me to stop?!" Felix said confused.

"Yes, stop! I have a child to think about!" Brooke said.

"And a boyfriend who forgets to pick you up!" Felix said. Brooke glared.

"Felix, please," Brooke begged. Tears formed in her eyes.

"You want a ride?" Felix asked softly, he looked away from her. Brooke contemplated her choices. Walk in three inch heels, or ride with no pain.

"Thanks," she said as she hopped in.

They pulled up to see a very heated Lucas. Felix and Brooke got out of the car.

"I told you to stay away," Lucas said.

"You told me a lot of things," Felix said. "I just dropped of your girlfriend, who you sadly forgot to pick up!"

"I was on my way!" Lucas said. Brooke just stood there.

"I'm sure you were," Felix tested.

"I was and I don't need to explain myself to you!" Lucas yelled. Felix stepped closer to Lucas.

"Look man, I just came to drop off Brooke," Felix said. He was tired of Lucas' crap.

"I'm telling you nicely, back off!" Lucas warned.

"Or what?" Felix again tested. He wasn't gonna lose Brooke to some pip-squeak.

"This is what!" Lucas said as he pulled his hand back. Brooke rushed in between the boys.

"Stop!" she said. She had timed it wrong. Lucas was in mid swing and his hand collided with Brooke's face. He gasped. Brooke placed her hand on her cheek. Tears formed in her eyes from the sting. Lucas just hit her.

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Lucas said, voice quivering. Brooke tried not to cry.

"Felix can you wait in the car?" Brooke asked. Felix nodded and went to sit in the car. But before he did, he mad sure he glared at Lucas. How dare he lay a hand on Brooke!

"I'm sorry!" Lucas said.

"Sorry, is not going to work this time! I told you nothing was happening between us. I just want to be his friend. You are always so protective of me, but the truth is I can handle myself. How could you assume we did anything? I wasn't the one who cheated on you. Remember? You cheated on me!" Brooke said as she got in the car. Lucas sat on the porch and watch as the love of his life drove off. How was he going to get himself out of this one?

* * *

AN: There was chapter 10! Hope you liked it! REVIEWS are LOVE!

COMING UP: How will Lucas fix this?


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry, for the lateness of this chapter. This is probably the best chapter I have ever written. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any songs and artists mentioned. **

* * *

"Brooke, it's time to get up!" Peyton said as she shook her friend violently. Brooke rolled over with the sheets pulled over her head. She didn't want to wake up. A shiver ran down Brooke's spine as Peyton pulled off the covers. "Brooke, come on!" Peyton said slightly frustrated.

"I can't go to school today!" Brooke said as she sat upright. Peyton looked at her in disbelief.

"What? Why not?" Peyton asked. This was Brooke for goodness sake. If Brooke hated you, she would gladly give you hell.

"Cause, what if I made a mistake?" Brooke asked softly. She hadn't slept a wink. How could she? Lucas and her relationship was on the verge of existence. Had she overreacted?

"About what?" Peyton asked. She knew Brooke was upset when she came over, but she didn't know why.

"Well, you know how Lucas was when Felix came back. I don't know what happened but Lucas didn't come get me. Felix drove up and offered a ride. I accepted his offer. We pulled up and Lucas was waiting for us. He accused Felix of trying to take me from him. Then I went to stop them and Lucas meant to hit Felix but accidentally hit me. I guess I timed it wrong. So, I told Lucas that I can handle myself and that he should trust me! After all, he is the one who cheated on me. But see why do I feel so guilty? Like I made it worse?" Brooke asked. She buried her head in her hands. Peyton sighed. DRAMA.

"You know Lucas would never hurt you. Look, I think you were both overreacting. Lucas should trust you more. But I think because he loves you so much, he doesn't want to lose you without a fight. You probably didn't have to end things the way you did. But I can't tell you what to do, Brooke. I love you and I will stand by whatever decision you make," Peyton said as she hugged her dazed friend.

"Your right but still, I can't just be all fake like nothing happened. Trust is a big thing for me," Brooke said.

"What's that thing you always say?" Peyton asked. Brooke made a 'what' face. What the hell did that have to do with anything?

"People who are meant to be together find their way in the end," Brooke mumbled.

"Exactly! You and Lucas are meant to be together, Brooke. This will all work out," Peyton said.

"Yeah but I want him to do something to prove his trust. Or maybe even why he got so jealous?" Brooke said as she slowly got up with Peyton's help.

"Brooke, let's go to school and if you're good, we will get ice cream," Peyton said as if she was talking to a little child. Brooke grinned.

"You bitch! How dare you use my cravings against me!" Brooke joked. Peyton laughed. "Rocky Road, right?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to school!" Brooke said as she scrambled to get ready.

* * *

"Look dogg, ain't that Brooke?" Skills asked. Lucas turned around.

"Wish me luck!" Lucas said as he hopped of the bench.

"You wearin' a cup?" Skills asked. Lucas stopped and turned around.

"No, why?" Lucas asked as he gripped the bouquet of roses tighter.

"Guard yourself, then," Skills said. Skills knew better than anyone, don't mess with a pissed off Brooke. Lucas swallowed hard. Why was he so nervous?

"Hey Cheery," Lucas greeted as he got closer. Brooke stopped and glared. "I'm sorry. I brought you some roses," Lucas said. Brooke accepted them and walked off. Peyton gave Lucas the apologetic look.

Lucas sighed and asked, "What do I have to do?"

"Lucas, I can't tell you what to do. You have to know what to do!" Peyton said. Lucas frowned.

"I didn't mean to hit her, I sware!" Lucas said.

"She knows that and so do I," Peyton said. "Bye Lucas," Peyton said as she walked off.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked. Felix stopped taking things from his locker, and put them into a box.

"Leaving," Felix said. Was Brooke actually sad?

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"I should have backed off and I'm sorry," Felix said.

"For what? You didn't do anything!" Brooke said.

"I ruined your relationship!" Felix said.

"No, you didn't. Lucas should have trusted me. Plus, you treated me like a friend, and for that, I thank you!" Brooke said.

"Goodbye Brookie. I will call you later!" Felix said.

"Bye bud!" Brooke said. She felt somewhat sad about his departure.

* * *

"Mouth, wait up!" Lucas called. Mouth stopped and turned around.

"Last minute game and you need a reporter?" Mouth asked. Lucas laughed.

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me," Lucas said.

"With what?" Mouth asked.

"I want to make a movie about my life without Brooke-"

"WHAT!" Mouth yelled astonished.

"Let me finish! I want her to know how much I need her and that life without her would suck. Then at the end, I want it to be pictures of us," Lucas said with a huge smile. He was proud of himself. This was a good idea.

"Wow! Who knew, you would have a great idea," Mouth joked.

"SO, I have a free period," Lucas said.

"Well let's get going," Mouth said.

"Can you add songs?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, what songs do you want?" Mouth asked.

"You and Me, by Lifehouse; and Brooke loves Britney Spears," Lucas said.

"Okay, off to the lab!" Mouth said dramatically.

"How can I pay you back?" Lucas asked.

"Tomorrow at six, River Court," Mouth said.

"Deal! Thanks man," Lucas said. Mouth nodded. He always had a thing for Brooke. He just wanted her to be happy.

* * *

"Peyton, the Hills is on!" Brooke called from the living room. Peyton entered with two big bowls of ice cream.

"What's the dilemma?" Peyton asked. She wasn't a die hard Hills fan. Sure she got the point of it, but what was going on today?

"Heidi and Lauren are not friends. Which is pretty messed up," Brooke said. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Peyton said after a while. Brooke nodded, with her eyes glued to the television. "Lucas," Peyton whispered.

"Give this to Brooke," he said.

"Okay, where are you going?" Peyton called as he walked off.

"River Court," Lucas said. Peyton shut the door. She contemplated giving it to Brooke. She was so happy, but the again, she was sad inside.

"Who was it, Peyt?" Brooke asked. Peyton walked in.

"Lucas," she answered softly.

"What did he want?" she asked. Peyton sighed. He wanted me to give you this. Brooke took the DVD.

"Put it in," Brooke said. Peyton obediently placed it in the player. She joined Brooke.

"_Brooke, baby, I love you. This is my way of showing you how much you mean to me. I want you to see what my life would be like without you. The horrible, miserable life it will be. After that, is my life with you. Let me be the first to say, you are the best thing in and about my life. Enjoy!" Lucas said. _

_How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_**Lucas held Brooke in his arms. They were so happy. It was from when they first started going out. **_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_**Brooke and Lucas were cuddling together. They were passionately kissing. Lucas grinned. Brooke was so happy. **_

"_How do I live without you? The truth is, I can't" Lucas said. _

_Its you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yer,  
Tonight is the night that you  
Join me in the middle of ecstasy,  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the  
Music around you, around you  
Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So no longer be sacred,  
Then im right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first its yo chance,  
Take my hand come with me_

_**Brooke and Lucas were on the beach. They were having the time of their life. Lucas picked her up and threw her into the ocean. Brooke screamed. She splashed Lucas. He ran in and kissed her. **_

Its like I've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one life  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

**  
**_**Brooke and Lucas were dancing at a new club. Brooke was wearing a hot, red dress. Lucas twirled her. They got closer. Brooke looked up in Lucas' eyes. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. **_

"_I will love you, forever," Lucas said. "The next song, is ours. But I thought I would sing it to you. So, try not to ridicule," Lucas said with a laugh. _

_He began to sing:_

"_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."

"_I love you Brooke. Hope you liked it. Love you!" Lucas said as it ended. _

Peyton handed Brooke a tissue.

"I love him," Brooke said. Peyton hugged her friend.

"Come on, I will take you to him," Peyton said. Brooke nodded.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Brooke exclaimed as they pulled up. Brooke got out of the car. Peyton drove off. Brooke walked slowly up to him. He decorated the River Court. A speaker was blasting music.

"Hello, Brooke," Lucas said. Brooke ran up and hugged him. "Did you like it?" Lucas asked.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Brooke said.

"May I have this dance?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her head on his chest. Neither of them wanted it to end.

_Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one life  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever, forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor  
Ohhh Ahh Ah Ah Ah Ahhh  
Yer  
Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
Forever ever Ahh._

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! I loved it! Lol. I think this was my best chapter ever! The first song was, How Do I live by LeAnn Rimes. The second one was, Chris Brown's forever. The last one was You and Me, by Lifehouse. Please REVIEW! Also, as this story is coming to an end, I am taking requests on what to right next. I have an idea but if any of you have one, feel free to share. **

**Coming up: The Name Game.**


	12. The Name Game

**AN: I am glad you all like it! In case you didn't know, I am pleased to announce I am writting another OTH fic. I was looking forward to reading stories about this couple, when I found out there were only seven stories, mostly one-shots, I was shocked. So my next fic will be dedicated to them.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**

* * *

"Hello?" Brooke said as she entered the Scott's house. She hung up her coat on the coat rack.

"Hello babe," Lucas greeted her with a kiss. Brooke flopped down on the couch. She turned off the television.

"Hey, the Tar Heels are playing," Lucas said as he rushed into the living room. Brooke looked at him.

"Yes, they are playing. But we have a bigger issue to tackle," Brooke said. Lucas sat down. What issue?

"What happened at the library?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Well, I was looking at this magazine and it said, we should pick out a name. Lucas, I am six months along and our baby is still has no name," Brooke said sadly. Maybe it was the hormones talking, or maybe it was shame. She had always pictured herself pregnant and calling her baby names by now.

"Well then, let's pick names," Lucas said eagerly.

"Can you bring me the coco butter?" Brooke asked. Her stomach hurt and the last thing she wanted was stretch marks. Lucas nodded and walked to get the lotion. Brooke held out her hand for the lotion, when he came back.

"I got it. What names were you thinking of?" Lucas asked as he rubbed the cold lotion on her enormous stomach. Brooke shivered.

"What about Landon?" Brooke asked. Landon, it had a ring to it.

"Landon Lucas Scott?! No way," Lucas said. Brooke huffed.

"Why not?" Brooke asked hurt. She saw that name and loved it.

"No, Brooke. What else?" Lucas asked as he sat down.

"For your information, I like that name. Oh, and who said the middle name was Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"No one, I assumed," Lucas said. Brooke laughed.

"You assumed wrong. Cade?" Brooke said.

"Cade Scott, no I don't feel it," Lucas said. Again Brooke huffed. Why was he being so stubborn?

"Spencer?" Brooke asked with a hopeful spark in her eyes.

"No," Lucas shot her down quickly.

"What about Cruz? You know Victoria and David Beckam have a son named Cruz," Brooke said.

"Cruz?! Nope," Lucas said.

"Fine, you pick a name," Brooke said as she handed him the book.

"Mason?" Lucas said.

"Common," Brooke said.

"Talan?" Lucas offered.

"Like it! So, we have maybe!" Brooke squealed happily.

"How about Liam?" Lucas asked.

"Naw," Brooke said. Now Lucas found himself huffing.

"What are you two up to?" Karen asked.

"Picking out a name for our son," Lucas said. Karen smiled.

"I remember when I picked out your name, Lucas. It felt like yesterday," Karen said as a dreamy smile crept on her face. Lucas laughed.

"Mom…Mom!" Lucas said. Karen shook her head out of the dream.

"What have you decided on?" Karen asked.

"So far Talan," Lucas said.

"Cute," Karen said.

"Aww! How about Noah?" Brooke asked.

"Love it!" Karen said. Lucas looked up at his overjoyed mother. "Sorry," she added.

"Noah is of Hebrew origin, and means Peace," Brooke said.

"Noah sounds perfect!" Lucas said.

"Middle name," Karen asked.

"Nathaniel!" Brooke yelled quickly. Lucas turned to look at her.

"Nathaniel?" Lucas asked softly. He pondered the name.

"Nathaniel is of Hebrew origin, and means Gift of God," Brooke said.

"Well, he truly is a gift of god," Lucas said.

"So it's settled, Noah Nathaniel Scott!" Brooke said as she hugged Lucas. Lucas smiled. He could see that name in headlines as the finest basketball player.

"I'm gonna cry," Karen said. She was going to be a grandmother.

"As am I!" Brooke said. She was going to be a mother.

"There was something I wanted to tell you. Dang it, I forgot. Oh, yes, tonight at six we are going out," Karen said.

"Where?" Lucas and Brooke said simultaneously. Karen laughed.

"Out to dinner with your parent's, Brooke," Karen informed.

"My parents are back from Maui?" Brooke said. Karen nodded.

"How do we dress?" Lucas asked. He was in no mood to dress up. For it was Sunday, lounging day.

"Casual," Karen said.

"Sounds good," Brooke said. Karen left the room.

"You excited?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Lucas I can't wait for Noah's arrival. Ohmigosh, I have to call Peyton and Hailes," Brooke said. Lucas helped her up. She grabbed the phone and dialed like a mad woman.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Peyt!"

"_What's up B. Davis?"_

"Nothing, guess what I just did?" Brooke asked.

"_What?" _

"Lucas and I picked out our son's name," Brooke squealed.

"_Shut up! Really?! What's his name?" _

"Noah Nathaniel Scott," Brooke said. Peyton screamed with joy.

"_Aww, Brookie. How cute!" Peyton cooed._

"I know right,"

"_So listen, I was thinking about a sleepover tomorrow. Interested?" Peyton asked. _

"You have the stuff?"

"_Stuff? Are we drug dealers now?" Peyton laughed. _

"Thanks for blowing our cover, Peyton" Brooke joked.

"_Your welcome."_

"You have the reruns?" Brooke asked. They always watched old reruns of shows.

"_Of course!" _

"Great, see you tomorrow!" Brooke said.

"_Bye. I love you," Peyton said._

"Love you, too!" Brooke said as she hung up.

* * *

"Lucas, does this look okay?" Brooke asked. Lucas glanced at the yellow dress.

"You look beautiful!" he said as he kissed her.

"No, I look like a whale," Brooke said as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"Your pregnant, Brooke. Besides, I think you look stunning," Lucas said.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Say, I am sexy," Lucas said, trying to boost her confidence.

"I'm not sexy. I look humungous!" Brooke said crying.

"Say it!" Lucas demanded.

"I am sexy,"

"That was wimpy. Brooke, you are hot no matter what! Don't ever doubt that!" Lucas said.

"I am sexy and you being this way is sexy," Brooke said confidently.

"How about we stay here tonight?" Lucas asked huskily. Brooke blushed.

"Lucas, we have to go," Brooke said.

"Not if I can help it!" Lucas said as he kissed her. A knock on the door killed the moment. Lucas sighed and said, "Yes."

"You guys ready?" Karen asked as Lucas opened the door.

"Ready Brooke?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded.

"Hello darling!" Mrs. Davis said as she hugged her daughter.

"How's my grandchild?" Mr. Davis asked.

"Grandson," Keith corrected.

"It's a boy!" Mrs. Davis said.

"Yes, he is a boy and his name is Noah Nathaniel Scott!" Brooke said.

"Adorable!" Mr. Davis said. Mrs. Davis and Karen got teary eyed.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked.

"A new restaurant," Mr. Davis answered.

"But there's a catch, you have to wear blind folds," Keith said as he handed Lucas and Brooke a pair.

"Why do we need these?" Brooke asked.

"Just put them on in the car," Karen said. They group climbed in Karen's van.

"Can you see out of them?" Keith asked. Brooke and Lucas shook their heads.

"Keep them on until we say," Mrs. Davis said.

* * *

"We are gonna help you out of the car," Keith said. The two men helped Brooke and Lucas get out.

"Alright, take them off," Karen said. Lucas and Brooke took them off.

"Oh my-" Brooke said shocked.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!!**

**Coming up: Where the hell are they? **


	13. A Home Of Our Own

****

AN:Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 13! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

Brooke and Lucas gazed at the sight in front of them. A two story house was towering over them. The yellow paint gave off a homey feel. It had a lovely wooden porch.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked after he stared at the house.

"This is your new house!" Karen said. Lucas and Brooke gasped. What?!

"Wait, what?!" Brooke said.

"Your new house!" Keith repeated. Lucas jumped up happily.

"Thanks," Brooke said as she cheered with Lucas.

"We thought it would get a little crowded with all of us. Plus, now you can become a family," Mrs. Davis said.

"Thanks," Lucas said as he hugged everyone. Brooke got teary eyed.

"Oh hunny," Mr. Davis said as he hugged his daughter.

"There is food in the fridge," Karen said as they walked in the kitchen. The kitchen was spacious and organized. They had even bought appliances.

"You guy want to explore the house alone?" Keith asked. Brooke and Lucas nodded to examine the rest of the house. The living room had a fireplace and the stairs were very quaint looking.

"Five bedrooms," Brooke said, counting the doors.

"They all have labels on them," Lucas said. Brooke's eye caught the nursery sign.

"Common," Brooke said as she tugged on Lucas, excitedly. "Aww Lucas!" Brooke said. The walls were painted light green. The room, however, was decorated with Noah's ark stuff.

"Oh wow," Lucas said. Now the whole fatherhood thing was kicking in.

"Isn't this amazing!" Brooke said happily.

"Wanna go check out our bedroom?" Lucas asked.

"Hell yes," Brooke said. The room was huge. So huge, that a king size bed fit in it with a lot of room left. There was a dresser, walking closet, vanity, and basinet. On the walls were pictures of Brooke and Lucas.

"Wow look at this bed!" Lucas said as he jumped on it.

"Your messing it up!" Brooke scolded.

"So, it's our bed," Lucas said as he walked over to Brooke.

"Yes, it is. Come on, let's go thank them," Brooke said.

"You're welcome," the four adults said when they were thanked.

"Well we are gonna leave you kids be," Mr. Davis said.

"Our numbers on speed dial if you need us," Karen informed as they left.

* * *

"So what happened last night?" Peyton asked as she sat down at the table. Peyton handed Brooke and Hailey their smoothies.

"We were all going out to dinner, blindfolded," Brooke started as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"What do you mean blindfolded?" Hailey asked.

"Like Lucas and I had to wear a blindfold. So, we get there and we see a yellow house. We never would have guessed that, Karen, Keith, and my parents would buy us a house," Brooke said. Peyton and Hailey's eyes widened.

"No, shit?!" Peyton said.

"Peyton, watch your mouth," Hailey said.

"No shit! A whole house to ourselves!" Brooke said.

"So, when are we gonna sleep over?" Hailey asked. A house to themselves with no supervision, hell yes!

"Tonight?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, no Lucas is making me dinner tonight," Brooke said.

"Scott can cook?" Hailey asked.

"You didn't know that?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Boy did I pick the wrong Scott!" Hailey said dramatically. Peyton and Brooke laughed.

"Sure did!" Brooke said. She felt lucky. Lucas was a good guy. Sure he cheated on her, but he didn't leave her like Dan did to Lucas.

"So, why is he cooking for you?" Peyton asked nosily.

"He just wants our first night to be special. Is that so bad?" Brooke asked.

"Nope!" Peyton and Hailey said too quickly.

* * *

"Lucas, just breathe," Keith said. Keith laughed at Lucas squirming.

"It's not funny!" Lucas yelled. Keith stopped laughing.

"Your right, it's not funny," Keith said. Lucas was putting on his man pants. Keith was impressed. Lucas was doing a hell of a lot better than he thought.

"Thanks," Lucas said as he lit the candles on the table.

"What are you making?" Keith asked.

"Lasagna its Brooke's favorite," Lucas grinned. Keith nodded. The doorbell rang. Lucas began to panic.

"I am gonna sneak out the back. Try to breathe, everything will be all right!" Keith assured. Lucas felt his hands get sweaty. He walked slowly to the door.

"You planning on keeping your pregnant girlfriend out there longer?" Brooke asked as she walked in. _Girlfriend, _that was the word stuck in Lucas mind.

"No, of course not," Lucas said.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked as she sat down at the table.

"Yes, I am okay. I hope your hungry, I made lasagna," Lucas said proudly. He didn't burn it.

"My favorite," Brooke chimed in.

* * *

"Lucas, that was amazing! I didn't know you could cook," Brooke said shocked. Lucas fidgeted in his seat.

"Brooke, can I tell you something?" Lucas asked. Confidence was rising in his voice. Nervous? No way! He wasn't scared anymore. He loved her and this felt right.

"You're not coming out of the closet right?" Brooke asked scared. Lucas laughed.

"No, babe," Lucas said. Brooke gave a sigh of relief. Then why the heck was he acting so weird?

"Well what is it?" Brooke asked. Lucas grabbed her hand and kneeled down. Brooke tried to breathe.

"I know I didn't treat you right before, and I'm so sorry. When I saw you in the hospital, I wanted to scream. That should have been me not you. Brooke, you are the best thing in my life! The only one who makes me happy. When, Felix came in and tried to take you away, I went mad. I can't lose you to anyone or anything. I need you. You are the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing at night. You are giving me the greatest gift in life, a son. Brooke, I will always love you. My love for you will never dwindle, only grow. If I die tomorrow, I die a happy man because I love you and you love me back. Brooke, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Lucas asked as he opened the ring box. Inside was a huge diamond ring.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it! Also, please check out my other fic, Beauty and the Geek. I'd appreciate that! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**Coming up: Brooke's answer and a sleepover just screams trouble!**


	14. The Trouble With Pixie Sticks

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! Keep it up! Lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill or any food/drink items mentioned. **

* * *

Brooke gasped. This was all happening too fast. She went from a happy teen to a teenage mother. Now they were gonna hitched.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"YES!" Brooke exclaimed. To hell with all the other negative feelings. He was her only love and that's all that mattered.

"Yes, to be my wife or yes, you're okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I will marry you Lucas Eugene Scott!" Brooke said as she kissed him. He slipped the ring on her dainty finger.

"I love you," Lucas said. Brooke kissed him.

"I love you more," Brooke said as she grabbed his hand. She tugged him to the bedroom. She pushed him on the bed. She climbed on him and began to kiss his neck. Lucas gasped in pure pleasure.

"If I would have known this would happen, I would have asked long time ago!" Lucas joked. Brooke laughed.

* * *

"Good morning!" Lucas said in a sing-song voice. Brooke fluttered her eyes open. Lucas held out a tray full of breakfast.

"Pancakes?" Brooke asked. She was craving them now.

"With a chocolate chip face!" Lucas grinned. Brooke smiled as she saw the deformed smiling pancake.

"Thanks!" she said as she began to devour the pancake.

"How's are eight month old son doing?" Lucas asked as he kissed her belly.

"Good, and just think, one more month left!" Brooke said.

"I can't wait!" Lucas said.

"Neither can I! Besides, I can't wait to lose this horrid baby fat," Brooke said with a laugh.

"Two days from now, my mom is throwing you a shower," Lucas informed.

"Aww!" Brooke cheered. Lucas smiled.

"So, what are we doing today?" Lucas asked.

"Tonight Hailes and Peyton are sleeping over, which means you have to find somewhere else to be!" Brooke said.

"But can't I just stay here? I will stay in here the whole time. I promise," Lucas said giving Brooke the puppy dog pout.

"Fine! Well, I have to get ready to go catch up with the girls!" Brooke said as she got up.

"Have fun!" Lucas called as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey, Brooke. Where have you been?" Hailey asked as Brooke walked in to her apartment.

"Sorry, I woke up late. Where's Peyt?" Brooke asked after moments of searching the place.

"Right here, I was in the bathroom," Peyton said as she joined them on the couch.

"I have **big** news!" Brooke said as she sat in between them.

"What is it?" Peyton and Hailey asked.

"Lucas and I are engaged to be wed!" Brooke squealed. Hailey and Peyton screamed with delight.

"Let's see the rock!" Hailey begged. Brooke held out her hand.

"It's huge!" Peyton said. Brooke smiled.

"How did Lucas afford it?" Hailey asked.

"Money from working at the garage?!" Brooke asked. She hadn't really thought of that.

"Or prostitution," Peyton teased.

"Peyt!" Brooke giggled.

"Peyt, that's horrible!" Hailey scolded.

"Sorry, I thought it was funny Hailes," Brooke said.

"See, she thought it was funny. Plus, I'm only joking!" Peyton said.

"So, where do you guys wanna go to start our girl's only sleepover?" Brooke asked.

"THE NEW CLUB!" Peyton and Brooke yelled. Hailey plugged her ears. Ow!

"That was really loud, but it works for me!" Hailey said as she stood up.

"Let's go," Peyton said as she helped Brooke up.

* * *

Peyton, Hailey and Brooke made their way to the bar.

"What can I get you, hunnys?" the bartender inquired.

"Water," Brooke said.

"Vodka tonic!" Peyton said.

"I will also have a water!" Hailey said.

"Come on Hailes!" Peyton said egging her on.

"Fine, I will have what she's having!" Hailey caved in.

"Whoop Woot!" Brooke cheered. Finally Hailey was gonna drink. He nodded and instantly came back with the drinks.

"Cheers to the three hottest bitches in the world!" Brooke said.

"Cheers!" Hailey and Peyton cheered. The girls banged their glasses together. Hailey made a screwed up face.

"Okay Hailes?" Brooke asked. Hailey nodded.

"It's really," Hailey coughed. "It's really strong!" she added laughing hysterically.

"But amazing!" Peyton said after she downed hers.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Brooke said as she pulled out some pixie sticks. The two friends' eyes watered.

"Three each. I bought about two pounds of it!" Brooke said. Little did they know, the girl net to them was listening. Hailey poured the powder in her hand and began to eat it.

"Excuse me," a girl who looked their age with long black hair said. The three teens watched as she placed her empty drink on the counter.

"How are you guys?" she asked.

"Do I know you?" Hailey snapped. Peyton glared at Hailey.

"Yeah, I go to your school. I am in physics with you," she said glancing at Hailey.

"Monica shelly?!" Hailey said. She didn't recognize her with her hair down.

"Yep, that's me. What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Partying," Brooke said simply. Hailey chugged another pixie stick down.

"There's a party tonight at a friends house, you remember Tommy?" Monica asked. Hailey nodded.

"Tommy Clark?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, well there is a party at his place tonight. You all wanna go? Plus, we have the real stuff not the knock off pixie sticks," Monica said.

"I'm down!" Hailey said. Monica and her talked sometimes. Maybe they could bond more.

"You in?" Monica asked staring at Peyton.

"I'm in. Brooke?" Peyton asked. Everyone turned to face Brooke.

"When have I ever turned down a party?" Brooke asked.

"You guys wanna follow me?" Monica asked when they were outside the club. The three girls nodded.

"Wow, another party!" Peyton said when they got in the car.

"She has a better brand of pixie sticks! The real stuff," Hailey said in a dreamy voice. Brooke laughed.

"You are very odd," Peyton said. Hailey nodded.

"And that's why you love me!" Hailey said.

"She's got you there!" Brooke said as they parked behind Monica.

"You guys ready to party?" she asked.

"Let's do this!" Brooke said as they entered.

"Hey guys!" Tommy called. He signaled them over.

"Hello Tommy," Hailey said.

"Sup Hailes?" he returned the greeting.

"Why don't you give Hailey some of the stuff!" Monica said.

"Hold out your hands!" he said. Hailey obediently held out her hands. He poured a smooth white powder into her hands. Hailey put some of it in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked with a laugh.

"Eating," Hailey said shortly.

"You're supposed to snort it. Besides, I never knew Golden Girl Hailey would do coke!" he said laughing. Hailey's eyes widened. She dropped the powder to the floor. She just did coke. Sirens wailed.

"OPEN UP THIS IS THE POLICE!" a loud voice boomed. Everyone scrambled out the back door.

"Come on!" Peyton said frantically as she followed the crowd. A loud boom was heard.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" a police man said. Brooke, Hailey, and Peyton froze. The bitch and her jackass friend fled.

"You're under arrest," he said. Brooke, Hailey, and Peyton tried not to cry. They were screwed.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Read and REVIEW!**

**Coming up: What will happen to these three girls? How will the get out of this one?**


	15. Brooke's Damn Mouth

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Also, my friend and I have created an account in fanfiction. We are writing a Brucas story, which will be on here later in the day. Be on the look out it's called, Till Death Do We Part. Check it out!

Enjoy! I love all you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, pixie sticks, jails, police men, or anything else, obviously.

* * *

Brooke sat in the jail cell all alone. Hailey and Peyton had already gone home. Brooke reflected on the prior events that led her here.

FLASHBACK

Brooke, Hailey, and Peyton entered the police station.

"Stand over there and smile for the camera," a man ordered. Mug shots, lovely. Hailey went first she tried to smile. Peyton smiled wide. She was arrested and she felt dangerous. Brooke just glared.

"Now, follow me to be questioned," he said. The three girls followed him in silence. They sat down on the cold, hard chair.

"Why were you at a druggie party?" he asked flat out. He wore a tight smile when he glanced at Brooke. What the fuck! Did he think this was funny, to be pregnant and arrested.

"Well we were at a club and we were eating pixie sticks. This girl, Monica Shelly, came up to us and told us about this party. We knew the girl and the host of the party, so we went. Then it wasn't until a little bit later we realized it was a junkie party," Peyton said.

"You took a small amount of coke, yes?" he asked for clarification. Hailey averted her eyes to the floor.

Hailey nodded and replied, "Yes, but I thought they were talking about pixie sticks. I tasted a little bit and then I realized it was coke," Hailey squeaked.

"How did you realize it was coke?" he asked.

"It didn't taste like a pixie stick," Hailey said.

"So you knew it was coke. You have had coke before then," he assumed. Brooke was getting pissed off by his attitude.

"No, I have never had anything to do with drugs! Monica told me that they had the real kind of pixie sticks. So I took a bit. Then Tommy Clark, the other boy and owner of the drug, told me that I was supposed to snort it. Then he told me it was coke. That's when you guys came in," Hailey said.

"So you were oblivious that it wasn't a pixie stick," he said.

"Yes," Hailey said.

"You never asked for clarification on what a real pixie stick was?" he asked.

"Well, no-"

"You got yourself into this," he said.

"Hey back the hell off! It was an honest mistake on her part. Shit, it was a horrible mistake on all of our parts. But we didn't do anything. None of us are fucking drug dealers or take them for that matter. We were there at the wrong moment. So, why the hell are you treating us like some kind of psychopath?! We told you who the dealers were, Monica Shelly and Tommy Clark, so can we go?" Brooke yelled. The man fumed.

"Brooke," Hailey whispered nervously.

"We have to ask to make sure we get our story straight," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well, we did nothing wrong! Now, why the hell can't we leave?" Brooke asked. She was growing impatient and tired of this bullshit.

"You are clearly innocent and the results back up your story. You may go," he smiled. The three girls got up. "Except for you, you are to stay in jail until you are bailed," he said looking at Brooke. Brooke wanted to kick his smug-faced little ass.

"What the hell for?" Brooke asked.

"Assault of an officer," he said.

"Jackass!" Brooke muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hailey answered for Brooke.

"Go tell Lucas," Brooke said as two police men grabbed her arms.

END OF FLASH BACK

Three hours, Brooke had been rotting in that jail cell. Where the hell was Lucas?

* * *

The loud ring of the phone woke Lucas up. He rubbed his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said with a yawn.

"Lucas, it's Hailes," Hailey said softly. Lucas sat up slowly.

"Hailey, it's two in the morning. Why are you calling me from my house?" Lucas wondered.

"I'm not at your house and neither is Peyton," Hailey said slowly.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"Funny story," Hailey started. She swallowed hard.

"What happened," Lucas asked. He could tell she was scared.

"Brooke's in jail," Hailey said. How the hell is that funny?

"Is this one of those games, like you give a situation and I have to react?" Lucas asked.

"No, Lucas, Brooke **is** in jail," Hailey assured. Lucas froze.

"What the hell-" he hung up. He grabbed his keys and drove off.

* * *

"Mrs.Davis, you have been bailed," a guard said as he unlocked the cell. Finally! He led Brooke out of the jail. Brooke saw Lucas' face and cringed. She was dead. She ran up and hugged him. She knew it was bad when he didn't hug her back. They walked out to the car. Lucas drove off, when they got in.

"Thanks," Brooke said looking out the window.

"Un huh," Lucas said.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" Brooke asked.

"No, it's to three in the morning," Lucas said.

"Go ahead and say it," Brooke said.

"Fine, if that's what you want," Lucas said.

"It is," Brooke said softly.

"What the fuck, Brooke!" Lucas yelled.

"Don't yell," Brooke said. She tried to hold back her tears.

"Your pregnant and at a drug party!" Lucas said raged. How could she?

"It wasn't like that!" Brooke defended.

"Then how the hell was it?" Lucas asked. He stared at the road.

"We went to a club," Brooke stopped. Lucas stared at her.

"A club," he said shortly.

"Yes, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean, I can't go to a club. Anyways before you so rudely interrupted me, we went there and saw an old friend. Well now she's just a bitch." Brooke ranted.

"Anyways," Lucas said.

"Hailey was enjoying a pixie stick at the club. The girl told us there was a party and they had the real stuff. We went there and a guy gave Hailey some of the stuff. Then he told her, coke is supposed to be snorted. Then the cops came and we got questioned. That guy was a real jackass! He was treating Hailey horribly! He claimed she was lying and was some kind of druggie-"

"Bastard!" Lucas interrupted.

"I stood up for her and then he said we could go. Guess what," Brooke said.

"What," Lucas asked.

"He said I assaulted him! Can you believe that little shit?!" Brooke yelled. Lucas laughed hard. "What's so funny?" Brooke asked in an annoyed tone.

"Your damn mouth. Brooke, your mouth got you in trouble!" Lucas said laughing.

"Yeah, I was sticking up for Hailey!" Brooke said.

"I know," Lucas smiled.

"It's not funny!" Brooke said.

"Your right it's not funny, it's hilarious!" Lucas said. Brooke glared.

"Don't be an ass!" Brooke hissed.

"I'm not trying to be!" Lucas said as they entered their house.

"Sure," she said sarcastically. She followed him to their bedroom.

"Look, I'm not mad at you," Lucas said as he laid down. Brooke put her nightgown on.

"Your not?" Brooke asked as she laid next to him.

"No, you stood up for Hailey and did nothing wrong. So, let's just forget it," Lucas said.

"Thanks, I love you!" Brooke said.

"Love you too!" Lucas said as he gave her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. He turned off the light. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

AN: REVIEW! The packers (movers), come tomorrow but I will try to update two times this week. Good news! YAY! Reviews keep me going! Lol!

COMING UP: BABY SHOWERS BRING AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE!


	16. May Shower's Bring an Unexpected Surpris

AN: Hope you like the Chapter

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

"What are the plans for today?" Brooke asked. Lucas shrugged.

"Baby Shower at three," he replied. Brooke's head shot up.

"What?" she asked.

"Your baby shower is today!" Lucas repeated.

"I got that part. Did you say at three?" she asked. Lucas nodded. "Damn it Lucas, that's in an hour?" Brooke asked.

He quickly glanced at his watch and replied, "Yes."

"Help me up," Brooke said. Lucas helped her up and ran after her.

"What's the big deal?" Lucas asked.

"I have to get ready in an hour!" Brooke said as she ransacked through her closet like a mad woman.

"Brooke, you will be okay! Just put on that pretty yellow dress," Lucas said as he pointed to the loose fitting yellow dress. Brooke slipped it on.

"Do you like the black flip-flops or the white flats?" Brooke asked as she held the up in her hands. Lucas sighed.

"Flip-Flops!" he said. He grabbed her Chanel bag.

"With this?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke it's just a baby shower," Lucas said. Women, they make such a big deal out of everything!

"Alright, take me there," Brooke ordered as she headed out the door.

"What am I your chauffeur?" Lucas asked as he sat in the driver's seat. Brooke ignored him. "Gonna call me Chaps?" Lucas asked. Brooke tried to keep a straight face, but cracked.

"Chaps, take me to the baby shower," Brooke said with a giggle.

"Alright, darling," Lucas said in a fake accent. Brooke laughed.

* * *

"Lucas, move your ass. We have to be there in two minutes and you're driving like a fucking grandma!" Brooke spat. She didn't want to be late for her baby shower.

"Here you are," Lucas said.

"How much do I owe you, Chaps?" Brooke asked as she got out.

"A kiss," Lucas said as he puckered up.

"Goodbye Chaps!" Brooke said as she kissed him.

"Brooke, come and sit!" Karen said. Brooke walked over to her and sat in the middle of the room. Everyone was there, her family, Peyton, and even some of her teachers. Brooke's eyes danced wit excitement as she saw the mountain of presents.

"You want a drink?" Peyton asked as she grabbed some punch. Brooke nodded. "No one spiked this right?" Peyton asked. Everyone glanced at her and laughed.

"No, Peyton," Mrs. Davis said.

"Hey, Mrs. Davis, I don't want your grandson to come out ugly and deformed!" Peyton said as she handed Brooke her drink. Brooke giggled as Peyton sat down next to her.

"Peyton, I told you to call me Julie. Sheesh, you're like my daughter and you still call me Mrs. Davis," Mrs. Davis said. Peyton nodded.

"What do you wanna do first Brooke?" Karen asked.

Brooke eyed the presents. She didn't want to seem rude but she wanted to open them now! She slowly answered, "Presents?"

"Sure," Karen said as she grabbed a present for Brooke to open.

"That's mine," some lady in an ugly, purple shirt called out. Brooke flashed her a smile and whispered to Peyton, "who is she?"

"I don't know, but she brought the cake!" Peyton said with her mouth full of cake.

"Awww Thanks!" Brooke said as she held up a baby blanket.

* * *

After thirty minutes of present opening, she stumbled upon the last present.

"That's from your mother and I," Karen informed. Brooke opened the package and went numb. She felt the soft fabric and gazed at the pictures. It was a quilt of Lucas and Brooke. 'Mommy and Daddy's Angel' was sewn on it. Brooke's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Thanks," Brooke said as Karen and Julie hugged her.

"Your welcome, Hun!" Karen said.

"Now, where is that bag?" Julie asked. Julie and Karen got up in search for a bag to put all the stuff in.

"Did you like it?" Peyton asked.

"Of course! Who wouldn't love the complete series of the Wiggles? They are pretty funny!" Brooke said with a laugh. Oooh, that didn't feel right.

"Brooke, you okay?" Peyton asked as she saw her friends look of pain.

"I think I just peed myself," Brooke said as she glanced down at the floor.

"Brooke-" Brooke yelped out in pain. Julie and Karen rushed towards her.

"Holy shit! The babies coming," Karen mumbled.

"What she's not even due," Peyton said.

"Call the hospital and then Lucas," Julie said as she handed Peyton the phone. Peyton nodded. Her best friend was going to have a baby.

* * *

AN: That was the chapter! REVIEW! I loved all of them last time so keep it up!

COMING UP: BABY BRUCAS IS BORN?!


	17. Brucas' Gift Of God

AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love them! Keep it going! I'm sorry to say, I'm not sure if there is to be anymore of this story. Well, unless, I am convinced.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not won One Tree Hill.

* * *

"Lucas Scott," Lucas answered his phone.

"Lucas, it's Peyton, Brooke is in labor!" Peyton said abruptly. Lucas gasped.

"WHAT?!" Lucas practically yelled.

"Meet us at the hospital," Peyton hung up. Lucas dashed to the car. He was going to be a daddy.

* * *

"Any news?" Lucas asked. Karen shook her head. Lucas slowly paced in circles.

"How long has she been in there?"

"About twenty minutes," Peyton said as she glanced at her watched.

"My little Brooke is gonna have a baby!" Julie squealed with delight. Lucas exhaled deeply.

"Is this normal?" Lucas asked, his voice quivering with fear.

"Well, I assume after pregnancy comes labor," Peyton said in a smart-allec tone.

"I meant a month earlier than expected," Lucas said ignoring Peyton's comment.

"Yes, some people have problems and need to have a c-section," Karen informed.

"What problems?" Lucas asked.

"Well, if you are going to have a premature baby, then you need a c-section," Julie said. "Brooke was a premature baby, did you know that?" Julie added.

"No-"

"What did we miss?" Keith and Mr. Davis asked.

"Nothing, Mr. D," Peyton said casually.

"That's the problem," Lucas said. He glanced at his watch. She had been in there for thirty minutes.

"Peyton, it's James, and secondly, Lucas, I know how you feel. When Brooke was about to be born, we had to wait forever and it was horrible. You don't know what is happening or what is going to happen but she will be fine," James assured.

"Davis and Scott family," the doctor hollered out at the end of the hall. Lucas ran to him.

"So?" Lucas asked as everyone came over there.

"Everything went as expected and you can go see your baby and fiancée now," he smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Lucas said as he opened the doors. Brooke was cradling the little baby.

"He is so beautiful!" Brooke shrieked. Lucas smiled and sat on the bed.

"Oh wow," Lucas said still flabbergasted.

"He looks just like you," Brooke said as she handed Lucas their son.

"Yes, he does," Lucas said as he cuddled his son. The baby cooed.

"Oh, those dimples, totally mine!" Brooke said proudly.

"Can we see our grandson?" Karen asked. The proud new parents nodded.

"Ohmigosh, Brooke, Lucas, he's adorable," Julie screamed.

"Yeah, he might be hotter than you, Scott," Peyton teased.

"Then Brooke picked the right guy," Karen said.

"I guess I did!" Brooke said.

"Oh, here I almost forgot," Peyton said as she handed Brooke a make-up bag.

"Seriously Brooke?!" Lucas asked.

"Of course, I can't put disgusting pictures of me in photos. Besides, I just need some eye liner," Brooke said as she fixed her make-up.

"Well, we will give you guys some space," Keith said shooing everyone out.

"Sorry to bother you both, but what would you like to call your son?" a nurse asked.

"Noah," Brooke said.

"Nathaniel Scott," Lucas finished. The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

"Our little gift from God," Brooke said as Noah fell asleep in Lucas' arms.

"I love you," Lucas said. "No matter what you might think. You gave birth to my son and I will love you always," Lucas said as he placed a soft gentle kiss on Brooke's tender lips.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shortness. REVIEW.You can also check out my other BRUCAS fic, I'm In Love With A Stripper. As I stated before, I might not continue unless convinced by what the reviews say. So, in other words, if you want me to continue then review! Lol.


	18. Three Months Later

AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Sorry this took so long. I was contemplating on continuing or not. But I have come to the conclusion, I will continue writting this for awhile.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

_Three long and loving months, have passed. Noah has gotten so big. It's amazing to see him grow up. Tears, streams of tears run down my face as I write this. To think a year ago I found out I was pregnant, hating life, and extremely pissed off! That all has changed. Lucas and I still live in the house and don't worry, nothing is broken, yet. Lol. Where do I begin to describe the happiness I feel? Before Noah, everything was peaceful and wonderful. But now, well, things are rocky. Lucas has been "working" more. Notice that I put the word working in __**quotes**__. I mean I trust him and all but he works a lot. Also, we haven't gone on a date in forever. I feel almost as if I am losing him, but to what? At what expense does someone leave their fiancée and child? Maybe I am overreacting? Anyways, Lucas and I have set a date for our wedding. Two weeks from now, September 22. I can't wait to be called Mrs. Brooke Penelope Scott! How __**amazingly cute**__ is that?_

_Well much love from the family. _

_Love your one and only daughter,_

_Brooke _

Brooke stuffed the letter into the envelope with a satisfied nod. She turned around to see Noah sleeping in his crib. Brooke smiled and exited the nursery.

"Hey babe," Lucas called as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Brooke placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hey, so, got any plans?" Brooke asked. A date was what she desired for him to plan.

"Yes, Nathan and the gang are throwing me a bachelor party tonight," Lucas said as he looked at the calendar. Brooke let out a sigh of disappointment. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he walked up to her.

"Nothing," Brooke answered quickly. She couldn't be mad at him. After all, it was not his fault he had to work, spend time with his friends and family.

"Hey, look I know we haven't done a lot together. Is that what this is about? Well, if it is, I promise to take you on a date tomorrow. Okay?" he cupped his hands under her chin, and said, "You just stay here and relax, stay beautiful, and take care of **our** **devilishly cute** son." Brooke smiled. YAY a date!

"Now, I am going to go get ready for the party," Lucas said as he dashed off to go get showered. Brooke giggled at how ridiculous she was. Losing Lucas, pfffttt, yeah right! Brooke skipped to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" She said in a rather chipper tone.

"Sup, Davis?!" Nathan greeted. Brooke laughed.

"Nothing much, Scott. How is Hailey?" Brooke asked.

"Great, where is my brother?" Nathan asked.

"Showering, would you like me to have him call you back?" Brooke asked.

"Wow, he showered without you. This is Brooke Davis, right?" Nathan teased. Brooke blushed.

"Nathan!" Brooke squealed in shock.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Never mind, I will tell him you called," Brooke said.

"Okay, bye," Brooke hung up. Lucas emerged from the bathroom.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Nathan, he wants you to call him," Brooke said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Did he say what for?" Lucas asked. Brooke shook her head. "Well then, I will see you later. Don't wait up," Lucas said as he walked out the door. Brooke pulled out her phone and stopped as Lucas returned.

"Yes?" Brooke asked.

"I love you," he said as he left again. Brooke smiled and continued to dial the number.

"Hello, B. Davis, how are you?" Peyton asked.

"Good, I guess. Lucas is going to a bachelor party and I was thinking, why don't you come over and hang?" Brooke asked. Desperation was apparent in her voice.

"So, you don't think about Lucas and worry he will end up drunk off his ass? Or worse like ummm….in trouble with the law?" Peyton asked. She knew Brooke to well, good enough to tell when she was worried.

"Pretty much," Brooke said with a laugh. Peyton laughed as well.

"See you in a couple minutes," Peyton said in between the laughs.

"I love you," Brooke said as she hung up. She rushed to Noah's room, when hearing him cry. Brooke scooped the scared little boy into her arms. "Shhhh…mommy's here," Brooke said as she rocked him. Noah cooed.

"Brooke, where the hell are you?" Peyton's voice was heard.

"Peyt, watch the language!" Brooke scolded. Peyton covered her mouth.

"Oops, my bad! How is my godson?" Peyton asked.

"He just woke up," Brooke said as she handed him to Peyton.

"Awww, he is so adorable! What are we going to do?" Peyton asked. Brooke shrugged.

"I got Wicked, Rent, and Hairspray," Brooke suggested.

"Hairspray it is!" Peyton said as she flopped down on the couch. Brooke laughed.

"I am going to go get some food for Noah, would you like anything?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded and replied, "Yes, popcorn and a coke."

"I thought so," Brooke said as she popped the popcorn.

"Dude, Jake and Jenny are coming back the tomorrow. I am so excited!" Peyton squealed. Brooke smiled and laughed. She remembered when he left.

_Flashback_

"_Wait, what?" Peyton yelled. Jake tried to hold it together._

"_Peyton, please, this is hard for me too!" Jake said._

"_You can't go," Peyton said._

"_I have to," Jake said. _

"_Fine, leave me," Peyton mumbled. _

"_I have to. Nikki is coming back and she wants Jenny. Besides, do you want that crazy bitch to have control of Jenny?" Jake asked. Peyton shook her head. She tried to look at him, but found it hard with all of the tears._

"_Go," Peyton said._

"_What?" Jake asked. _

"_Go," Peyton said forcefully. Jake nodded and drove off. There Peyton crumbled to the ground, heartbroken. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Brooke, Brooke…..Hello," Peyton said as she waved her hand in front of Brooke's face. Brooke shook her head and nodded.

"Sorry, what was I doing?" Brooke asked. Peyton giggled and pointed at the burnt popcorn. "I am just going to make another," Brooke said quickly.

"Do you think we should throw Jake a party?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, I am always up for a party," Brooke said as she joined Peyton on the couch.

"Good, you will help me decorate," Peyton said. Brooke nodded and turned on the movie.

"Sucks Jake wasn't here for the bachelor party," Brooke said.

"Yeah, he is probably missing a killer party!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, knowing Nathan it's amazing," Brooke said.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. Lucas would never cheat on you and he loves you," Peyton assured. Brooke smiled.

"I know," she said softly. "It's just good to hear it," Brooke added.

"So, what's happening?" Peyton asked staring at the television. Brooke shrugged.

"I wasn't paying attention," Brooke said with a short laugh.

"Neither was I. how about we rewind it?" Peyton suggested. Brooke nodded and started the movie over.

Brooke laid down in Lucas' and her bed. She glanced at the clock, 2 a.m. Those party animals! Brooke closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Why did she have a bad feeling?

* * *

Lucas opened his eyes. He stretched and rolled over. He placed a kiss on her head. "Love you babe," Lucas said.

"Morning, stud," the girl replied. That was not Brooke's voice. Then that means….Oh **shit**!

AN: Aha…I can't stop writing. All of your lovely reviews helped.

Coming up: Who is Lucas with? What's to come for Brucas? If you guessed love, then you are terribly wrong! If you thought the past occurrences were bad, wait till the next chapter. ;)


	19. Jake Returns and Someone Else Does Too

AN: I almost burst out laughing. I am evil, muahhaaa! But for a reason different than the one you think. I decided to update quicker, for my safety! Lol.

ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree HIll!

* * *

Lucas opened his eyes. He stretched and rolled over. He placed a kiss on her head. "Love you babe," Lucas said.

"Morning, stud," the girl replied. That was not Brooke's voice. Then that means….Oh **shit**!

"Lucas, Lucas wake up!" Brooke said shaking Lucas violently. Lucas opened his eyes.

"Brooke?" he said quietly. He glanced around. The girl was gone.

"You had a bad dream," Brooke informed him. Lucas laughed. He had not cheated on her. YES!

"Oh, thank gosh!" Lucas said as he clung to Brooke. Brooke laughed.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Hugging you!" Lucas said simply.

"Do you not remember coming home?" Brooke asked.

"No," Lucas said softly.

"Well, I'm not surprised! You were drunk off your ass!" Brooke said.

"I was?" Lucas said. Brooke nodded.

"So, what are we doing today?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"In an hour we have to go to a party for Jake," Brooke said.

"He's coming back," Lucas said shocked.

"Yep, now hurry and get ready, Peyton's waiting," Brooke said. Lucas smiled.

* * *

"Ohmigosh, where is he?" Peyton asked. She paced around in a circle for the third time.

"Peyton, he's only a minute late!" Brooke said. Peyton glared but stopped as a black car approached the River Court. Peyton ran and hugged Jake.

"Hi, Peyt," Jake said. He looked a lot different. He now had a tan and it looked like he died his hair brown.

"I missed you so much!" Peyton said as she kissed him.

"I missed you too babe," Jake said.

"Aww, they are so adorable!" Brooke said.

"You're so adorable," Lucas said as he slipped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"That was so cheesy," Brooke teased.

"I know," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Luke, good to see you man!" Jake said. Lucas nodded.

"Glad your back man!" Lucas said as he hugged Jake.

"You guys want to play some ball?" Jake asked.

"Sure girls versus boys!" Brooke yelled.

"But that way, we are screwed!" Peyton said.

"Peyt, come on," Brooke said.

* * *

"Did you let us win?" Peyton asked still shocked that they won.

"No, I haven't worked out in forever," Jake said.

"Unhuh," Peyton said.

"No wonder you looked a little doughy!" Brooke teased. Jake stuck out his tongue.

"What's your excuse?" Peyton asked as she faced Lucas. He shrugged.

"I can't play against two sexy ladies. How am I supposed to pay attention?" Lucas defended himself. The girls laughed.

"Listen, how about we all go out to dinner tomorrow, huh? I would love to stay here, but I have to get home to Jenny," Jake said. The gang nodded.

"See you tomorrow!" Peyton called.

* * *

"Ohmigosh, Juno is playing!" Brooke and Peyton squealed.

"No," Jake and Lucas said.

"Please," the girls said with the puppy dog pout.

"Fine!" Lucas said caving in.

"Hello, Lucas. How ironic, you came to see a movie about a knocked-up teenager, sound familiar?" a voice that sent shivers down their spin, a voice that made them wince with fear, called. "Oh, and by the way, how's Noah, that's his name right?" he added with an evil laugh.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Keep me wanting to write!

COMING UP: Who is this man? Hint: It's a man. Not boy or a girl! Man!


	20. The Dan Man Has A Plan prt1

**AN: Thanks to all who spared my life! Lol. Anyways, as I said before, the next few chapters are going to be drama packed. You might cry, scream, or just laugh.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill!**"Ohmigosh, juno!" Brooke and Peyton squealed.

* * *

"No," Jake and Lucas said.

"Please," the girls said with the puppy dog pout.

"Fine!" Lucas said caving in.

"Hello, Lucas. How ironic, you came to see a movie about a knocked-up teenager, sound familiar?" a voice that sent shivers down their spin, a voice that made them wince with fear, called. "Oh, and by the way, how's Noah, that's his name right?" he added with an evil laugh. Slowly, the group turned around and winced. There was the one person they feared the most. Even worse, he was out of jail.

"What are you doing here, Dan?" Lucas asked. Dan wore a sinister smile and chuckled.

"Can't a man go to a movie?" Dan said almost innocently. Lucas saw right threw his bullshit.

"I don't know who the hell you are trying to fool, but you sure as hell, are not fooling me!" Lucas said.

"Luke," Brooke whispered. She tried to put on a brave face.

"Hello, Brooke, how's the baby?" Dan asked. Lucas glared.

"None of your concern," Lucas snapped.

"I'm trying to be polite. Besides, is that anyway to treat your father?" Dan asked.

"You are not my father, Keith is!" Lucas yelled. Dan chuckled.

"Your mother married that loser. Haha, classy," Dan said amused. Lucas balled his fists.

"Lucas," Brooke said as she tried to pull him away.

"Just tell me, what the fuck do you want?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"I told you, watching a movie," Dan said. "You never answered my question how's my grandson, Noah?" Dan asked.

"How do you know his name?" Lucas asked.

Dan laughed and responded, "Let's just say, I had a little…chat with your mother!" Dan said. Lucas eyes widened. That was it!

"Stay the hell away from my family!" Lucas yelled as he grabbed Brooke's arm and yanked her into the theater.

"Lucas, we can go if you want," Jake said.

"Yeah, we can go," Peyton agreed. Brooke just sat on the bench and tried not to cry.

"I'm going to call my mom," Lucas said. Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke. Brooke tried to be strong but she was too scared. "Damn it!" Lucas yelled. Eyes stared at Lucas.

"No answer?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"Lucas, let's just go!" Peyton said. Lucas glanced at Brooke and sighed. She was just as scared as him.

"Alright, come on!" Lucas said as they ran and hopped in the car. Lucas found himself exceeding the speed limit. He didn't give a fuck if he got a ticket. What mattered were Karen, Keith, and Noah. He tried not to think about what happened in the past.

_Flashback_

_"Perhaps the greatest day in Tree Hill history, the Ravens have won the championships. Now, we wait for the judges to announce the MVP award. For all of you who have no clue what an MVP is, it's the most valuable player award," Mouth reported. _

_"Can I have your attention, please? The judges and I have deliberated, and we have decided that the MVP award go's to…Lucas Eugene Scott!" a tall man said. Lucas smiled and accepted the award. Spotters rushed to give Lucas a scholarship or just simply, congratulate him._

_"What the hell?!" Nathan said angered. Just how the hell did he waltz in here and take his award? Oh, fuck no. Nathan stormed over to Dan. "Dad, what the hell?!" _

_"Nathan, watch your mouth!" Dan scolded. _

_"How did __**your son**__ win?!" Nathan hissed. _

_"Wait, what did you just say?" Dan asked. _

_"How did you goddamn son win?!" Nathan yelled. 'Brilliant, Nathan!' Dan thought. He smiled evilly. Dan slid past him and drove off. _

_"What do you want, Dan?" Karen asked when she opened the door. _

_"Where's my son?" Dan asked._

_"Why? What could you possibly want from him?" Karen asked. She placed her hands on her hips. _

_"I would just like to congratulate him," Dan lied. Karen gulped. If he just wanted to talk then why was he acting so weird?_

_"Mom, who is it?" Lucas asked as he trudged down the stairs. He froze when he saw Dan. _

_"Hello, son," Dan said. _

_"I'm not your fucking son!" Lucas said calmly. "Now, goodbye," Lucas said as he shut the door. Dan put his foot infront of the door. _

_"Now, that's no way to talk to me," Dan said as he came in the house. _

_"Won't you come in?" Lucas said sarcastically. Dan smiled and walked into the kitchen. _

_"Why thank you," Dan said. _

_"Why did you come here?" Lucas asked._

_"Coffee?" Karen asked. Dan nodded. She was not going to be hostile, unless provoked. _

_"Anyways, like I said, I was here to congratulate Lucas. I just want you to know, I am proud of you and did the spotters offer to give you a scholar ship?" Dan asked. Lucas nodded. Dan smiled, this was too easy. "Well, are you thinking about joining?" _

_"What's it to you?" Lucas asked. Karen glared. "I mean, possibly." _

_"Good boy, you know, this is your big break, which is why I want to be your manager!" Dan said. _

_"What?" Lucas yelled._

_"You heard me," Dan said. _

_"Yeah, but why do you want to be my manager?" Lucas asked. Dan thought about the fortune and fame. Oh, it was too good not to have. _

_"I just want to be a part of your life. Oh, here, let me help you," Dan said as he walked over to Karen. He grabbed a knife and helped her cut the tomatoes. _

_"Well, I'm sorry, you are not a part of my life," Lucas said. Dan gave a menacing laugh. _

_"What?" he said. _

_"You just want the money, the fortune, the fame. You want to leach on the one good offspring you have! I'm not stupid!" Lucas yelled. _

_"Big mistake, Lucas," Dan jammed the knife into Karen's side. Karen screamed in pain. Within seconds, two police men entered and grabbed Dan. "How did you get here?" _

_"I called them when you came. I knew you were trouble," Lucas said as he tried to help Karen onto the cart. _

_"Big mistake, this isn't the last time you will see me!" Dan chuckled. The police men slammed the door. Lucas watched as his mother was loaded into the ambulance. He glared as Dan waved goodbye to him. _

_End Flashback_

"Lucas," Peyton said.

"Yeah," Lucas said shaking out his head out of his dream.

"We're here," Jake said. Lucas nodded the group slowly walked into the house. Glass was everywhere. They gasped as they saw Keith and Karen on the couch.

"Mom!" Lucas said as he rushed to them.

"Lucas, we tried I'm so sorry," Karen whimpered. Tears streamed down her face. Lucas glanced at Keith; he had a bad cut above the eye.

"Where's Noah?" Brooke asked after Jake, Peyton, and her searched the house. No one answered. "Karen, Keith, where is Noah?"

"I don't know," Keith said softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucas asked.

"Dan got him," Karen said.

* * *

AN: This almost made me cry, I felt it as I wrote it. Hopefully you do too.

Coming up: Where is Noah? What is Dan's plan? (Oh, I rhymed!)


	21. The Dan Man Has A Plan prt2

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

"Mom!" Lucas said as he rushed to them.

"Lucas, we tried I'm so sorry," Karen whimpered. Tears streamed down her face. Lucas glanced at Keith; he had a bad cut above the eye.

"Where's Noah?" Brooke asked after Jake, Peyton, and her searched the house. No one answered. "Karen, Keith, where is Noah?"

"I don't know," Keith said softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucas asked.

"Dan got him," Karen said.

"Damn it!" Lucas yelled. Brooke exhaled deeply. She sobbed.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Lucas answered.

"No," Keith said.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas," Karen said.

"It's not your fault," Lucas said.

"We notified the police," Keith said.

"Oh, Brooke, I'm sorry," Karen said. Brooke just looked at them. Lucas rapped his arms around her.

"I want my baby," Brooke said in between the sobs.

"We are gonna find him, Brooke. I'm sure he is okay," Lucas assured.

"How do you know that? Someone terrible kidnapped our son, how can you look me in face, and say he will be okay?" Brooke asked. Lucas sighed.

"This thing is between Dan and I," Lucas said.

"That doesn't mean he won't hurt Noah!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, please don't yell at me," Lucas said.

"I don't know what else to do," Brooke cried.

"Look, the police are going to find Dan. In the mean time, we need to stay here and think about where he is. Why don't you go get some rest?" Lucas suggested.

"How the hell can I sleep when my son is missing?! Damn it Lucas, I want our son back, now!" Brooke yelled. The tears kept coming down her face.

"Lucas, come here," Jake called from the kitchen.

"Peyton, help Brooke," Lucas said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Look at this," Jake said as he pointed to the pieces of grass.

"So, he went walking in the grass," Jake said.

"No, this looks like the River Court grass," Jake said.

"Brilliant Jake!" Lucas said as he ran out the door.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled after him.

"Stay here, Brooke," Lucas said as he hopped in the car.

"I'm coming with you," Brooke demanded.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Lucas said as he drove off.

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed. "I won't lose you too," Brooke whimpered. Peyton hugged her broken best friend.

* * *

Lucas pulled up and exhaled sharply.

"Lucas, how nice of you to join us," Dan said rocking Noah.

"Dan, give Noah to me!" Lucas said. Dan ignored him. "You fucking bastard, give me Noah," Lucas said.

"I just want to hold him," Dan said with a laugh.

"Cut the bullshit!" Lucas yelled.

"Alright, you sent me to jail and I seek revenge," Dan said.

"Dan," Lucas said growing tired of his crap.

"Lucas, you want to know why I came back?" Dan asked.

"Yes, that is the question on everyone's mind," Lucas said.

"After you so rudely shot me down and sent me to jail, I demised a plan to get me back on track. Yes, I wanted the fame and the glory. I wanted to strip you dry of money. The reputation that I now uphold is not a pretty one. Yes, I left your mother for Deb. Oh, boo who, and grow-up! I told you I was coming back. But this time it was for this little guy," Dan said holding Noah.

"What do you want with Noah?" Lucas asked.

"I wanted to be a part of your life, you know, make-up for all the time we lost. But no, I was never going to be a part of your life. So, I took Noah for ransom," Dan said,

"How much do you want?" Lucas asked pulling out your wallet.

"It's not how much I want, it's what I want!" Dan said.

"I want to be a part of your life," Dan said.

"You're fucking insane, Dan! Who does this to their son?" Lucas asked.

"So, you finally come around that I am your father," Dan said smugly.

"Not by choice," Lucas retorted. Police cars drove-up and surrounded the River Court.

"Is it so bad to want to be in your life?" Dan asked. Lucas just watched as the policemen took Dan away.

"Here you go, son," a police officer said as he handed Lucas, Noah. Lucas put an iron grip on his son.

"I love you," Lucas said as he cradled his son in his arms. Noah cooed. "Your mommy's going to be happy!"

* * *

"Brooke, come on you've got to eat something!" Peyton pleaded.

"I'm not hungry," Brooke said.

"Brooke, he's okay," Peyton said.

"I want Noah, now. But he's with some damn psycho!" Brooke yelled. "Oh, and god only knows where Lucas is," she added. The front door opened.

"Brooke," Lucas called.

"In the kitchen," Brooke said sadly.

"Here's mommy," Lucas said holding Noah up. Brooke gasped and ran towards Noah. She hugged him and didn't want to let go.

"Oh, thank god! Oh, thank you." Brooke cried.

"Looks like everyone's safe and sound!" Jake said.

"I love you," Brooke said as she kissed Lucas.

"Love you too," Lucas said as he held Noah. Noah shrieked in happiness. He was home, safe and sound, with his mommy and daddy!

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Oh, and they keep me going! Lol

Coming up: Brooke and Lucas meet the Wedding Planner


	22. Meet The Wedding Planner

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate all the favorite author and stories. I'm so happy everyone likes this. I have to say, this is my favorite story and in my opinion, the best story I have ever written! Check out, An Interviewed Love, another one of my fics. Sorry, it's short. Since it's my birthday I decided my treat would be all the great reviews! :D

ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

"What do you think she is going to be like?" Brooke asked. Lucas shrugged.

"Mr. Scott and Mrs. Davis?" a woman asked. The two stood up and followed her into a little room.

"Hi, I'm Layla," she said with a southern accent.

Brooke sat down and introduced, "I am Brooke and this is Lucas."

"Hello," Layla said. Lucas waved. "Would anyone like a drink?" she asked as she opened her mini fridge.

"No, thank you," Brooke said.

"Lucas?" Layla asked. Lucas shook his head. "Now, you two ready for this?" she asked.

"Been ready," Brooke giggled.

"Now, where are you thinking about having your wedding?" Layla asked.

"I was thinking, the country club called Victorian Terrace," Brooke said. Lucas just glanced at her.

"Are you out of you mind?!" Lucas asked. How did she think they could afford it?

"No, it is a lovely place and you said you didn't care," Brooke hissed.

"Well, how are we going to pay for it?" Lucas asked. Brooke looked through her purse.

Brooke held up a platinum credit card and retorted, "We have a credit card."

Lucas laughed at his fiancée and replied through the giggles, "Do you know how that works?" Brooke glared.

"Yes, you charge things to it," Brooke answered simply.

"We still have to pay for everything," Lucas said.

"No, we don't," Brooke said looking at him strangely.

"Yes, we do," Lucas said. Layla sat back and watched the fight between them.

"My parents told me to buy whatever I want. They said it was their wedding gift to us," Brooke said. Lucas sighed.

"Brooke, your parents are not paying for our wedding," Lucas said. This just didn't sit well with him.

"And why the hell not?" Brooke fumed.

"It's just not right," Lucas said.

"Fine, we will get married in a shack and go to a cheap motel for our honeymoon," Brooke said bitterly.

"Brooke, don't be like that," Lucas said softly.

"Ummm-"

"Lucas, this is our wedding. Do you want it to be horrible, lame, and shameful?" Brooke spat. What was wrong with him?

"Excuse me,"

"Brooke, we need to live off our own money," Lucas said.

"Hey!" Layla screamed after two times of trying to speak. Lucas and Brooke stared at her. Layla cleared her throat and continued, "Would you like to reschedule an appointment?" Lucas glanced at Brooke. She was furious. Lucas nodded.

"How about in three hours?" Layla asked.

"That's fine," Lucas said and followed Brooke to the car. "I'm sorry, Brooke," Lucas said. Brooke didn't even look at him. Lucas sighed and drove home.

* * *

"Hey Brookie, how was it?" Peyton asked. Brooke stormed upstairs. Peyton turned to Lucas and frowned. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume it was me?" Lucas asked defensively.

"Lucas, it was the credit card, right?" Peyton asked.

"Hey buddy," Lucas said as he picked Noah up and kissed him.

Peyton put her hands on her hips, "Lucas."

"Yes, Peyton, it was the **damn** credit card. Lay off," Lucas yelled.

"Watch your language," Peyton said glancing at Noah.

"Sorry," Lucas said softly.

"Look, the Davis' know how much this means to Brooke. Just use the card and pay them back," Peyton begged. Lucas glared.

"We can't live off of them. I have enough money from the garage," Lucas said.

"Yeah, enough for the food, wine, flowers, music-"

"I get it, Peyton. Brooke, please come here," Lucas called. Brooke rushed down stairs.

"What?" she asked as she grabbed Noah.

"We will use the card," Lucas said. Brooke's face light up. "But, only for the needed things. The rest will be out of our own money."

"YAY! Thanks, babe," Brooke said as she kissed Lucas.

"You guys better go," Peyton said as she glanced at the clock.

* * *

"All better?" Layla asked as the two sat down.

"Yes, now what's first?" Brooke asked.

"There are a few things we need to start with. The rest you can decide and tell me what you want. Well, for starters, are you going with the Victorian Terrace?" she asked.

"Yes," Lucas said.

"Now, you have a best man and maid of honor. Who would you like for that?" she asked again.

"Nathaniel Scott and Peyton Sawyer," Brooke said.

"Colors for the dresses?" she asked after she made note of the two people.

"Oh, don't worry, I have made the dresses," Brooke said.

"You made them?" she questioned.

"Yes, that is taken care of!" Brooke said in a stronger tone.

"Okay, now how many guests?" she asked.

"We want it to be small. So, around thirty," Lucas said.

She nodded and added, "Do you have a preferred priest?"

"Reverend Michael," Lucas said.

"Would you like me to ask him?"

"I will," Lucas said.

"Okay, now, here is a binder filled with all of the things you will need to decide. For instance, there are twenty different cake places. You need to pick one. There are the bartenders, special features, flower shops, and etcetera," Layla said as she handed over a five inch binder, filled to the rim.

"Well, thanks," Brooke said as they stood up.

"Your welcome, see you tomorrow," she said. Lucas and Brooke nodded.

* * *

AN: REVIEWS ARE LOVE!! Tell me how I'm doing as an author.

COMING UP: More wedding plans and with the wedding date coming closer, Brooke becomes Bridezilla.


	23. She's Gone Bridezilla!

AN: Thanks for everyone who favorite authored me! That means a lot to me and I will not let you down! Thanks for all the favorite story adds. I am just blown away at how much this story is loved. But more importantly, thanks to all who read and review. Okay, I think I'm done babbling. So, on with the story!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. But the plot is mine! Muahahahaha. Okay, now, I'm done.

* * *

"Hailey," Brooke called. Hailey rushed into the room wearing her brides made dress. "How does it feel?" Brooke inquired.

"Umm…it's a lovely dress-"

"Hailey!"

"It's to tight and there's a tear," Hailey blurted out in fear. She stepped back in terror.

"What? You're a size three! This dress is a size," Brooke looked at the tag. "Two," she said softly. FUCK!

"Brooke, is there something bothering you? I mean, you seem a bit flustered," Hailey said as she sat next to Brooke on the couch.

"No, it's just, there's a lot to plan and go over. I guess I'm just stressed. Anyways, take it off and bring out Peyton," Brooke demanded. Hailey scrambled out of the room. Peyton entered hastily.

"How does it fit?" Brooke asked. Peyton sighed. "Don't lie."

"It's huge!" Peyton said and quickly shielded herself from Brookezilla.

"And Karen's dress?" Brooke asked.

Peyton swallowed the lump in her throat, "Hers is a different color, but it fits." Brooke sobbed. Peyton wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Okay, we are going to get some fabric," Brooke said as she shot up.

"Brooke, you have your wedding dress fitting, then your appointment with Layla, and after that the cake decorator," Peyton listed.

"Oh," Brooke said softly. She wanted things to be perfect.

"How about Hailey and Karen go get the fabric? You and I can go to the wedding dress fitting," Peyton suggested.

"Sounds good," Brooke said as she grabbed her keys.

"You wait in the car and I'll tell Hailey," Peyton said as she entered the bedroom. Hailey and Karen were changing back into their clothes.

"How is she?" Karen asked Peyton.

Peyton sighed and answered, "She's very emotional. She's gone Bridezilla!"

"Oh, boy," Hailey said as she grabbed her purse.

"Can you guys go pick up some rose colored fabric?" Peyton asked.

"I have to get back to work or else I would," Karen said apologetically.

Hailey smiled, "I will go and get the fabric and drop it off here."

"Sounds good, meet back here after the cake meeting," Peyton ordered.

* * *

"How about this dress?" Brooke asked as she twirled around. Brooke was wearing a long, white tube-top dress. She had a small train. Peyton smiled.

"Brookie, you look amazing!" Peyton shrieked. Brooke got teary eyed.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Brooke squealed. The two girls jumped up and down giddily.

"Okay, we better hurry and get you to your appointment," Peyton said as they grabbed the dress.

"Will you go with me? Lucas is at the tux place with the guys," Brooke asked. Peyton nodded and with that, they headed out the door.

"Do you remember when we used to play with our dolls and have them get married?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded.

Flashback

Eight year old, Peyton set up the altar as Brooke dressed the bride.

"You know Peyt, I want a wedding at some place fancy, like a castle," Brooke said Peyton eyed her friend with a laugh.

"I want to get married on the beach," Peyton said.

"Well, its Brooke's wedding, where is her husband?" Brooke asked. Peyton glanced around for the doll in the hummer.

"He was the only one with expensive taste," Peyton giggled as she held up the doll.

"Ha-ha," Brooke laughed sarcastically.

"I know you are gonna marry someone great," Peyton said.

End Flashback

"I know you are gonna marry someone great," Brooke repeated.

"And you are," Peyton said as they entered Layla's office.

"Hello, Brooke," Layla said.

"Hi, this is my best friend, Peyton," Brooke introduced. Layla shook Peyton's hand.

"So, shall we get started?" Layla asked.

"We shall," Brooke said as she sat down.

"Now, the music, did you bring a list?" she asked. Brooke handed her the list.

"I also have the seating charts, schedule, flower plan, bartenders, musicians, and many more," Brooke said as she handed Layla a binder.

"Well, it seems as though you finished everything. Do you have any last questions?" Layla asked.

"Nope, I think I am good," Brooke said.

"Alright, the cake people called, and they said 'The cake is ready and will be delivered," Layla informed.

"Great, thanks so much," Brooke said as she they headed out the door.

* * *

"How was your day?" Lucas asked as Brooke laid down beside him.

"Great, everything is taken care of and planned," Brooke said happily.

"I can't wait till tomorrow, when you are my wife," Lucas said as he kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait till you're my husband," Brooke said as she kissed him. Tomorrow was to be the happiest day of their life.

* * *

AN: REVIEW!! The next chapter _**may**_ be the last of this story. Check out my other fics, Beauty and the Geek, if you like Routh. An Interviewed Love, BRUCAS! I'm In Love with a Stripper, BRUCAS! I am also pleased to announce, I am writing another one! YAY!

COMING UP: BRUCAS TIES THE KNOT!


	24. The Beginning of the End

AN: Here is the chapter you have been waiting for!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

It was hot day for the fall, yet there was a gentle breeze. The country club was filled with friends and family. The reception was to be out back in the garden, where Brooke used to go when she was little. There was a cute archway that stood over the priest and Lucas. Red roses decorated said archway.

Lucas looked snazzy in his suit and turned to his best man, Nathan, and said, "Here comes the most beautiful girl in the world." Indeed he was right. Brooke came down the aisle with her daddy in tow. Her long, elegant dress made her look extremely beautiful. She got teary eyed as she reached her soon-to-be husband and the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the wedding of one Lucas Eugene Scott, to a Mrs. Brooke Penelope Davis," the priest announced. After a while the priest finally said what Brooke was waiting for, "Now for the rings." Brooke giggled as she saw Noah, the ring barrier, hold the rings.

"Thanks, baby," Lucas said as he grabbed Brooke's ring.

"Repeat after me, I state your name, take state her name, to be lawfully wedded wife," the priest started.

Lucas held Brooke's hand firmly and repeated, "I Lucas Eugene Scott take Brooke Penelope Davis as my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, for richer or poor, and through sickness and health," the priest stated.

"To have and to hold, for richer or poor, and through sickness and health," Lucas repeated as he placed the ring on Brooke's finger.

"Repeat after me, I state your name, take state his name, to be lawfully wedded husband" the priest started.

Brooke held Lucas' hand and repeated, "I Brooke Penelope Davis, take Lucas Eugene Scott as my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, for richer or poor, and through sickness and health," the priest stated.

"To have and to hold, for richer or poor, and through sickness and health," Brooke repeated as she placed the ring on Lucas' finger.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Lucas said after moments of fake hesitation. Brooke glared. She actually fell for that 'prank.'

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do," Brooke said.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

"Come here baby," Lucas said as he embraced Brooke in a steamy, hot, passionate kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped for the newly weds. Well, except for Julie and Karen, they just wept.

* * *

The after party was filled with music, laughter and love. The after party was held in the country club's ballroom.

"It's time for the bride and groom to have their special dance," the DJ said. Brooke and Lucas made their way to the dance floor. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke. She nuzzled her head in his chest.

_What day is it, and in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive. _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down._

_I've been losing so much time._

'_Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people, with nothing do to do,_

_Nothing to lose. _

_And it's you and me and all of the people, _

_and I don't know why, _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you. _

So, it was just Brooke and Lucas, forever and always!

* * *

AN: Thanks for all who read and reviewed this story. Everyone who loved it thanks! Hope you read my other works, Crime and Love; I'm in Love with a Stripper, and An Interviewed Love. I'm sure there will be more later. It makes me sad to see this story end, but I'm sure this is the perfect ending! I love everyone who reviewed, favorite authored me, or are just a huge fan of my work! Thanks, again.


End file.
